Curse Of A Werewolf - Book Two - The Gathering
by catsrascal101
Summary: Nathan is determined to get Abby back. Once a werewolf picks a mate, it's for life, however, Abby wants Jack Richardson, the father of her baby for her soul mate. The moon goddess is the only one who can break the bond, but Nathan wants more than just Abby, he wants her dead as punishment for leaving him. Jack has to fight Nathan to the death. Who will live and who will die?


Curse of A Werewolf

Haunting Memories Unfold

 **Cathy Mankin**

Copyrighted Material

Curse of A Werewolf

© 2009-2018 Cathy Mankin (Author)

Arthur Mankin (Co-Author)

All rights reserved

First Printing

No portion of this book may be reproduced, kept in a retrieval system, or transmitted in any other form, by any means whatsoever, except for a brief quote to be printed in newspapers, magazines or journals by a reviewer, without first obtaining written permission from the author or publishers.

Any and all characters in this book that may resemble real people, living or dead is purely coincidental.

ISBN - 10: 1448645379

ISBN - 13: 978-1448645374

First Edition © July 2009

Printed in the United States of America

1 1

More books available on Amazon.

Dancing Girls Coloring Book

Retro Flower Power

Mandalas Stress Relief

Vase Collection

Children Books:

The Little Mechanics Alphabet Book ABC's

Boxy Counts to Ten – Little Mechanics Book Two

Stomp Flap Growl Roar – Just Like A Dinosaur

The Tree-Hugging Penguin – A Story of Hugs

Mandalas: Coloring Book for Children

 **CHAPTERS**

Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Chapter 8

Chapter 9

Chapter 10

Chapter 11

Chapter 12

Chapter 13

Epilogue

CURSE OF A WEREWOLF

Book one of the Werewolf Series

 **CHAPTER 1**

So much death in one family. Abby jerked slightly as a wooden bird shot out of a clock in the living room and cuckooed three times. The afternoon sun filtered through the cottage-pane windows. She picked up five roses, four red and one yellow—Emma's favorite. The cellophane crackled as her slender fingers wrapped around the long stems.

Abby closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet fragrance that smelled like a fresh garden, but it also reminded her of having to say goodbye. That's something she's done a lot of the last four years.

A knot twisted in Abby's gut when she left the two-story house. Swallowing hard, she crossed the porch and descended the wooden steps that creaked in exactly the same places for as long as she could remember.

Quelling the dread of visiting her family, she inhaled a deep breath of pine and wildflowers. The crisp air stung her cheeks as she hurried to the edge of the forest and the arched stone bridge. She paused on the bridge and gazed at the water bubbling over smooth stones. It settled her troubled spirit a little.

Mountain peaks, outlined against a cerulean sky, seemed to loom over her. Abby shuddered and tucked one hand under her blue sweater. Damp grass slapped against her jeans as she followed a winding path, navigating fallen trees and thickets. Except for an occasional squirrel scrambling in the trees or the chirp of a bluebird, the forest was ominously quiet. An owl hooted when Abby disturbed its day-sleep.

She wasn't sure who was more nervous, her or the owl when it looked down at her with those huge blue eyes. Abby gazed up toward the tops of the tall pines. The limbs swayed in the wind.

Spring crept across the land, bringing the warmth of the sun's rays melting what snow was left. A few flowers bloomed from the barren soil of the forest and the breeze was filled with a pleasant smell of pine. The May air soothed her spirit even more and the breeze gently whispered in her ears. Abby continued up the dirt path and brilliant sunlight shone through sections of the forest. She picked up her pace.

There was a scurry in the bushes and she got a whiff of something that wasn't like anything she'd ever smelled on earth.

Abby followed the narrow trail and came across large boulders that had fallen from the mountain tops hidden within the thickets. She crouched between them, shivering.

There was an eerie sound in the wind that kept rising and rising. Abby looked between the trees and the sound slowly disappeared into a deep silence. She hugged herself trying to calm her nerves.

A black wolf dashed between the trees and it was running right for her.

Abby cringed as it jumped over the boulders.

The wolf was larger than most she'd seen in this area. Its coat was midnight black and its fur shimmered in the sun's rays before it disappeared from her sight.

Abby stepped out beside the boulder and glanced around the woods looking for any sign of another wolf, or anything else that might have followed. It was her own thoughts that caused her more anxiety than the wolf.

She tried to suppress the horrible memories that scrambled in her mind and took off running, not stopping for anything. The only thing she could hear was the pounding of her heart. She couldn't escape the memories of what had happened to her brother.

Soon her pace slacked when she felt more at ease and being her normal, clumsy self, she stumbled landing on her hands and knees.

The ground was mostly dry except for the part she decided to land on, which was wet and smelled like an old damp carpet.

Fussing at herself, Abby stood up and saw an enormous gate. A creature, the creature, a wolf, made out of dented metal was welded on the front. The fence was a few feet taller than the gate and surrounded the clearing like a prison.

The latch was cold and wet and made almost no sound as she lifted it and pushed it forward. She jumped back, almost stumbling again when a rabbit hopped in front of her making its way deeper into the bushes. Catching her breath, she walked through the gate.

Abby stood in a place of graves. Many old graves. They lay beneath the shadow of spreading trees. Mold covered most of the headstones—some cracked and others crumble. She wrapped her blue fleece sweater close and placed a rose by her family's headstones. _I'm all that's left now._

Her grieving came in waves like it wanted to consume every bit of life she had left. It was hard for her to accept the loss of her parents, an aunt, and uncle, then her brother, all within a few years of each other. Tears filled her eyes and her lips trembled.

She lifted her gaze up to the trees and watched a few robins jump from limb to limb, fluttering their tiny wings and twittering to one another.

The sun's rays glowed over the mountain like a spring morning and she could hear the babbling of the river below in the valley.

Abby shivered at the sound of footsteps moving behind her. She turned around, but there was nothing to see other than more headstones nestled in the tall wild grass that was growing around them.

She knew something was watching her and the gate was the only thing that offered her an escape.

Quickly, she ran out the opening and headed back down the dirt path towards home. The trail swerved left and right and the trees arched over the green ivy that was growing along the edge of the trail.

She heard a tread behind her and they weren't echoes of her own because they paused for a few strides.

She stopped and turned around. Again, nothing. That was more than enough for her to take off running down the path, trying to escape what was following her.

She had to stop, placing her hands on her knees.

"I can make it," she gasped and heard its gait getting closer.

Seeing the house off in the distance she turned toward the open field and took off like she was determined to win a marathon.

She turned to look back and tripped, landing on her side. The black wolf was standing by the tree line. It glared at her with bright orange eyes, gnashing its teeth, then turned and ran back into the safety of the woods.

By the time she got home, the sun had sunk low, dipping behind the horizon with very little light lingering. Breathless, she sat on the steps watching the darkness envelop the whole valley.

Abby smiled and the tension began to drain from her body as Dakota ran around the corner of the house. She welcomed his gold and white coat into her arms. Four more collies, (Bella, Sammy, Daisy, and Cassie) ran to her side almost knocking her off the step.

"Okay, guys," she laughed, trying to pet them all at once. Filled with love and play, and the joy of seeing her, the dogs knocked her to the ground licking her face. Abby tried her best to block their loving kisses, but they wouldn't stop.

"Enough." She giggled, struggling to her feet.

"Come on." The dogs followed her onto the porch wagging their tails. Abby opened the door, stepped inside and the dogs scattered through the house.

She closed the door behind her and walked across the room, dodging bags of hunting equipment that the guys had scattered about the floor.

Abby decided to move in with Jack and Blake because the memories of staying at her parents' house were too much for her to bear. The living room looked like a picture you'd see on a country magazine cover. She loves this house. It had that old farmhouse charm, but with a more updated modern design.

"Hi, Abby," Jack looked over his reading glasses. His blue eyes focused on her face as he ran his hand through his long blond hair. Blake was lying on the couch angled up on a pillow, holding the remote and flipping through the channels. His short dark brown hair looked like it was never combed, but his eyes were just as brown as his mother's eyes.

Blake and Jack are Abby's best buddies. She grew up with them. Her uncle (Paul) took them in to raise when their father went on a hunting trip and never returned. The boys were only twelve.

"Hey, guys." Abby made her way to the couch. "How'd the hunting trip go?"

Dakota followed her and sat at her feet nudging her with his nose for attention.

"Hello, Blake." She waved her hand, trying to get his attention. "I said hello!"

"I heard you." Blake turned his head and gave her a wink.

"Trip wasn't too bad. Didn't get anything this time." Jack said. "So, where've you been?" Jack removed his glasses and placed them beside the lamp.

"I went to the cemetery and put flowers on the graves." Abby kicked her shoes off and curled her feet beside her. She reached to her side and grabbed a brown pillow and hugged it.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, tilting his head.

"I'm just tired and I have to be at work early tomorrow," she sighed.

"You work too much, Abby," Blake leaned back on the couch.

"I'm the director of Goodall Memorial, so I have to be there," she said. "But, I've got a two-week vacation starting next week."

Dakota's ears shot up and he looked up at Abby when the fierce cry of a bobcat echoed outside.

"Not that mountain lion again," she shuddered.

The other collies ran into the room barking.

Jack and Blake jumped to their feet scrambling for the rifles, checking the guns for bullets.

Jack grabbed a handful of cartridges stuffing them in his hunting vest and handed Blake the rest. They both looked like soldiers with their camouflage pants and tops.

"We'll be back." Jack and Blake strode out the door.

Abby and the dogs followed.

"Dakota. Go with them. Go." The dogs jumped off the porch and ran across the field. Abby looked up at the moon and saw gray clouds moving fast beneath it.

She turned her gaze toward the dogs and watched them disappear into the trees.

She walked back inside and headed down the long narrow hall that led into the kitchen. She stopped, looking into the mirror that hung over a distressed half-moon entry table that used to belong to her grandma.

Her blue eyes looked back at her like she was someone else. The grief she'd been carrying with her all these years had taken its toll. Her skin was pale and she could see her broken spirit.

Abby turned and walked through the arched doorway, reached out feeling for a light switch and turned it on. It was half-past nine when she looked at the clock hanging on the opposite end of the room.

She walked to the middle of the room and pulled out a chair and sat at the table. Abby gathered the cluttered mess of scrapbook clippings and set them in a neat pile to her right.

Abby ran her hand atop the faded yellow tabletop, remembering when her aunt would make chocolate chip cookies and place them on this very table. Her brother, Bradley, would run downstairs when he smelt the aroma, knocking anyone or anything out of his way. He always got the first cookie and would get it all over his face, smiling like he'd won the lottery.

The sound of a lonely wolf yowling off in the distance interrupted her thoughts. The wind picked up and she felt chilled - thinking about the shape-shifter myths that her aunt had told her as a child. Abby looked around the kitchen wondering if her choice to stay in Sanford was the right one.

Her eyes widened and her heart thumped when she heard the shuffling of feet outside. Abby stood up and turned toward the window that stood partially hidden behind the faded white curtains. They were swaying above the sink. Abby wished that the guys had finally made it home, but instead, she saw reddish-brown fur brush beneath the window.

Abby reached out her hands and closed the window tight within its frame and jumped back. The trees swayed and a rumble of thunder accompanied a shimmer of light within the clouds.

She walked out the back door, hoping to get a glimpse of the guys. The wind whirled about in columns of dust carrying twigs and branches across the yard.

 _I wish the guys would hurry up and get home. I hate storms._

Abby jerked when a strong gust struck a flimsy tree, causing it to crash beside the house. She stared at the sky, her black hair blowing around her face. Abby felt her legs going weak, then she heard the sound of gunfire and Blake's desperate cry for help.

"Oh My God. Blake? Jack?" She called out and walked to the end of the porch. She scanned the yard, then saw a shadow creeping along the side of the house. Her fear turned to anger within seconds.

"Jack! Damn it! You scared the hell out of me. Where's Blake?"

"Here I am!" Blake jumped on the other end of the porch. Abby turned around and saw him standing there with a cocky grin on his face.

"Blake Richardson! That's not funny!" She walked toward him slapping her hands on his chest.

"Abby stop it." Blake grabbed her arms.

"You're an ass," she pulled away from him and walked into the house, slamming the screen door behind her.

Jack stepped inside, leaving his brother on the porch and looked at her with wistfulness in his eyes.

"Abby, I'm sorry, but you know how Blake can get." Jack tried desperately to explain.

Blake walked in, closed the door and locked it. "Abby, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry."

"Blake, leave me alone — I just want to go to bed," she turned her back to him.

"That sounds like a good idea," Jack winked and headed down the hall.

Abby felt Blake slide his arms around her waist. She spun around.

"Stop that - I'm still upset with you," she slapped him.

"Abby, please?" He stepped back.

"I can't go through this again Blake. I just can't. I feel like my insides are going to burst."

"I'm sorry Abby. I really am. Let me help you to your room."

"I don't need your help, Blake," she walked down the hall toward the stairs and paused. She could feel his eyes piercing her back, so she turned around long enough to give him the evil eye, then she walked upstairs and into her bedroom.

"Well, I guess it's my bedtime too." Blake chuckled and headed up the stairs.

 _I feel like a two-year-old who just got the worst punishment of his life._

Blake heard a low-grade growl coming from his bedroom when he got to the top of the stairs. He took a step forward and reached out his hand. Clearing his throat, he opened the door.

Jack flipped on the light. "BLAKE!"

"What the devil are you doing?" Blake grabbed his chest.

"How does it feel? Did I scare you? Close the door. I want to talk to you."

"What do you want now Jack?" Blake walked to the black leather recliner and seated himself.

"Why in the world did you do that to Abby? That wasn't funny."

"Jack you worry too much."

"I don't want her to go through what I did. Scaring her isn't going to help matters."

Blake rested his elbow on the armrest and gazed out the window. The trees swayed in the wind and a sound of thunder cracked and boomed shaking the windows. "I don't know what you want to hear."

"I know what your problem is. You're still pissed off because she won't have anything to do with you. Am I right?" Jack placed his hands on his hips.

"Jack, I've always loved Abby. That's no secret, but I don't hate her because she never returned that love. You're the one crazy in love with someone you can't have."

"I do love her, but I'm not going to get into this discussion tonight." Jack walked out of the door.

Blake looked at the clock. "It's already one twenty am? I think it's time I get some sleep."

He stood up and walked over to the bed and sat on the mattress. All he could think about was Abby.

 _Maybe my brother's right. Deep down I'm wanting to punish her._

 **CHAPTER 2**

Abby gazed at the round clock. It was twenty minutes after two at Goodall Memorial Library. Ten more minutes. That's all her mind could focus on.

 _I need to get the daily logs updated before he arrives, but I can't concentrate. Holy cow, there he is_. Her heart skipped a beat.

Abby watched Nathan back into one of the doors trying to balance a box on top of his black leather briefcase.

She rushed to his side.

"Here, let me help you with that," she caught the box as it slid sideways.

"Thanks, Abby," he cocked a grin.

"You're welcome," she cleared her throat. "I've got to get back to work. If there's anything you need, just let me know."

She knew he was watching her as she walked across the room, making her way to the counter where her computer set.

Yep, sure enough, he was smiling pleasantly at her. Abby managed a small grin and tucked her black hair behind her right ear.

She gazed down at the screen.

"Abby? I don't mean to interrupt, but…." Sally walked up to her. "I can't access the archived files. It keeps asking for a key code."

"Oh, sorry. I'll do it," Abby walked over to the other computer, gave a quick glance at the screen and typed in the code.

"There you go," she murmured.

"Thanks, Abby."

"Anytime. Oh, Sally? I need you to pull the file on Edward Walker?"

"You need them now?"

"No. He's got some material that's past due. Put his file on my desk before you leave. Okay?"

"Will do."

Abby's back at the computer trying to get her work done. She gazed up and watched Nathan unfold the maps and scatter them on the table.

Nathan comes to the library once a week to research the area for future drilling sites.

He's the owner of Johnson's Control Drilling, an offshore oil rig company, which, for her, felt a little intimidating, especially since she worked at a library.

The minutes drifted by. She walked into the office and sat at her desk and looked out the glass walls like a cat watching a canary and watched him pace back and forth between the shelves.

Nathan stands six feet tall, dark brown hair and was wearing a striped shirt, jeans and those brown eyes of his always burned right through her.

 _He's gorgeous._

Nathan glanced curiously at her. Immediately she gazed down at the keys hoping he didn't notice her staring. Abby tried to focus on her work, but it was hard.

 _Why does he still have this kind of effect on me after all these years?_ They've been dating for two years.

Abby fidgets in her chair; rearranged some of the books and papers on the desk, then gazed at the afternoon sun pouring through the library's long narrow windows. She caught sight of Nathan moving past her office - waited a moment and stood up looking around the room.

She walked to the door and over to the counter and watched Nathan gather the maps from the table and put them in the box and placed the lid tight.

He tucked it under his arm and grabbed the briefcase with his other hand and walked across the room toward Abby.

She was standing by the computer trying to act like she was working and looked into those brown eyes.

"Can I help you with something?"

He set the briefcase on the floor and extended his hand, aiming his fingers under her chin. Her heart fluttered from his touch.

"Abby, would you care to have dinner with me tonight?" He tilted her head up.

"Yes, I'd love to," she tried not to smile too big.

"Great," he winked and gave her a smirky grin, picked up his briefcase, turned and walked across the lobby, pausing long enough to look back.

"I'll pick you up at six thirty," he said and walked out the door.

She fell back into a chair. _Thank god that chair was here, or I'd be on the floor_. She looked up at the clock. It's four forty-five.

"Oh, My God! I've got to get home," her voice echoed inside the library. She felt so embarrassed when everyone looked at her. "I'm going now, Sally. Lock up okay?"

Abby gathered her things and bolted out the back door. She took a deep breath of the crisp afternoon air as she walked across the parking lot and climb into her truck.

It's a red Chevy crew cab, with dual tires on the back.

She put her sunglasses on and cranked the engine. It purred. _What am I going to wear? He didn't tell me where he was taking me._ Abby gripped the steering wheel and turned the truck out of the parking lot onto the main road. Traffic was moving along at a steady pace.

It's a twenty-minute drive from the library to her house so she doesn't have much time to get home, much less get ready by six thirty.

She turned the truck off the main road and barreled down the narrow driveway.

Trees lined the drive on both sides and curled up and over. It was like driving through a tunnel.

Abby steered toward the front of the house, hit the brakes and the front tires bump the cross-cut ties.

She turned the key to kill the engine, opened the door and stepped to the ground.

An owl swooped down within inches of her head. She slammed the door and rushed inside.

The house was quiet, too quiet. She was so used to Blake and Jack being there, fussing between themselves.

Abby rushed up the stairs to her room, discarded her purse and keys on the bed and hurried into the bathroom. She took a quick shower, washed her hair, then wrapped herself in a towel and looked into a fogged mirror, blow drying her hair.

She slipped her feet into a pair of house shoes and headed back into the hall and walked up to another set of stairs that led to the attic. She opened the door and walked toward a faded wooden trunk that sat next to the window.

Taking her towel off, she tossed it in front of the chest, kneeled down and opened the lid. Abby saw a white rectangular box and opened it to find a blue formal dress.

The cuffs were a bit frayed but that was okay with her.

 _Size two? I didn't know my aunt was that thin back in her days._

She slid into the dress and walked in front of a framed five-foot black oval mirror.

 _Not bad._

Abby turned side to side, twirling the dress and rubbing her hands through her hair. Her skin looked pale.

 _Now I need shoes._

She walked back to the trunk and dug a little deeper. _Woo. Aunty. You should be ashamed of yourself._

She chuckled, pushing aside all the erotic toys and found two shoe boxes and opened them. Both were heels. Abby tried on the dark blue pair first.

 _They're a little tight._

She changed to the pale white heels with a little white flower on top.

 _That's perfect._

Closing the lid, she walked over to the mirror, admiring herself again, and rushed back downstairs to her room. The red numbers on the clock showed six.

 _I've got thirty minutes._

"Take a deep breath and calm yourself," she said and sat on the bed, reached for her purse, turned it upside down and everything inside tumbled out on top of the bedspread.

Abby picked up a compact mirror, grabbed the liquid base and started smearing it all over her face, turning her gaze to the clock every few seconds. The doorbell rang.

 _Oh, My God. It's him and ten minutes early._

She hurried to try to finish putting on her makeup and crammed everything back in the purse and headed downstairs, feeling like a teenager on her first date.

Abby opened the door and his eyes cut right through her.

"What's wrong? Am I overdressed? You didn't tell me where we were going."

"No, you're beautiful," he reached out his hand.

She stepped onto the porch, closed the door, and turned the key to lock it. He was wearing a black suit and red tie. _God, he always looks good and smells good too._

Abby took his hand and they walked side-by-side down the steps.

"A Jaguar. When'd you get that?"

It had a sleek design, with tinted windows. The headlights glowed blue, curving inward towards a dark egg-shaped grill.

"I got it last week," he opened the door.

Abby sat in the black leather seat and he closed the door, walked around the front of the car, invading the headlights beams, opened the driver's door and sat beside her.

"Well, let's go get something to eat," he smiled and cranked the engine

"Where're you taking me?"

"It's a little place I know out by the river," he grinned.

Nathan steered the car down the driveway, turned onto the black asphalt and drove toward town with nothing to see but yellow lines in the middle of the road.

She gazed at him. Their eyes met and his brown eyes sparkled, then he looked back out the window. Abby tried to surpass her nerves and stared down at her lap.

"It's not much farther," he said still looking out the windshield.

"Wow," she saw a tall white building or was it a mansion? _This doesn't look like any restaurant I've ever seen._ It loomed proudly, flanked by the tall towering pines and gas lanterns that encircled the yard.

He slowed the car and pulled up in front of the steps, where a tall, dark-haired man dressed in some white jacket and blue slacks walked up beside the car and opened Nathan's door.

He stepped out, handed the man his keys then walked around the back of the car and opened her door.

"Shall we go inside?" He smiled.

Abby stepped to the ground and rose to her feet, gently pressing her breasts against his chest, feeling the heat from his body as she gazed up into his eyes.

Holding to his arm, she watched the man drive off in Nathan's car, and they walked toward the steps. People were sitting in high back wicker chairs, toasting their wine glasses, talking about only knows what.

Trying to be graceful as she could without tripping, embarrassing herself or him she walked alongside Nathan and up to the door. They're greeted by another man, in a white jacket. He opened the door and they stepped inside.

She was a bit disappointed. There wasn't much to look at except a dark room with a couple of tables inserted in the corner and a dim light piercing through the stain glazed windows from the second floor.

"Shall we," he said and they walked up six more steps. Nathan opened the door.

Her eyes widened in awe. Two baby pianos set on each side of the fireplace and books lined the wall in towering bookcases.

"Nathan. This is beautiful," she gazed up at him.

"I was hoping you'd like it. We have it all to ourselves," he took her hand and they walked slowly down two steps.

In the middle of the room was an oval table remaining firm on the gold and red carpet.

Nathan pulled out a chair.

"Thank you," she sat down and before her was a towering centerpiece with flowers on top and a small six-point star nestled inside one of the roses. Red candles encircled the mirrored base. The tablecloth was burgundy with gold tassels hanging down to the floor.

Abby kept glancing up at a painting of a young lady wearing a red dress in a circular golden frame above the fireplace.

"Is that one of Lord Leighton's paintings?" She cleared her throat.

"Yes, it is," he unfolded his napkin and placed it in his lap. "I'm impressed that you recognize it."

He poured her a glass of wine just as a waiter carried out two plates of food. She looked down at the lobster, quail eggs, white truffle and beluga caviar. Nothing she really wanted to eat, but it smelled good.

"If you're trying to impress me, you have, but a hamburger would be more to my liking," she scowled at him.

"A hamburger?" He raised a brow at me. "You're my wimpy," he chuckled.

Abby smiled, trying not to laugh. His eyes glared. She's mesmerized by his gaze. _Those eyes – oh lord those eyes are making my heart race._ _I'm so in love with this man._ Abby takes a sip of wine.

"I love you," he lets out a long breath, nodding with a smile.

She fidgets in her chair. "I love you too, Nathan."

He reached across the table and held her hand. She quivered from his touch and could feel the fire inside her ignite.

"You're blushing my dear," he said running his fingers over the top of her hand.

"I'm sorry," she said in a low voice.

"Oh, honey, no need to be sorry," he let go of her hand, stood up and made his way to her side. "Shall we dance?"

"There's no music," her voice echoed like it did at the library. She turned her gaze and saw a bald man as he sat down at the piano. He started playing and the music filled the room.

Nathan took her hand and led her toward the fireplace. _I feel like a thousand eyes are watching me._

Nathan pulled her close, took her hand and she followed his footsteps as they danced.

"I'm not sure of the song," she said as they swayed back and forth.

"It's from the movie 'The Piano - dancing line," he whispered in her ear just before he turned her under his arm and pulled her back.

Abby closed her eyes and felt the music captivate her and his hand pulled her tighter with each turn. When the music slowed, she looked into his eyes, wishing this would never end and he pressed his lips to hers.

He walked her back to the table and she sat in her chair, awing at the moment. She turned to him smiling. His eyes were burning right through her.

Nathan blinked and looked down and pulled his cell from his pocket. He typed a few times and put the phone away.

"We must go," he said softly.

 _Did I say something wrong?_ "Okay," she murmured.

They walked out the door and once more after the parking attendant brought the car around, Nathan opened the door to his Jaguar. He nodded like she was a royal princess.

She got in and he closed the door and walked to the driver's side.

"You're beautiful," he said as he sat beside her. His voice sincere.

She looked back at the house getting smaller as Nathan headed toward the main road. Again, nothing but yellow lines in the road slipped by until he pulled into the driveway.

He slowed the car and parked alongside her truck. "May I see you again?"

Abby wanted to kiss him, but he turned, got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side. Nathan opened the door and extended his hand.

She could feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach when she took his hand and stepped to the ground.

They walked up the steps onto the porch and he grabbed her arm pulling Abby against him. His lips met hers. Nathan pulled back, then slammed his lips harder, pulling her so close that she felt like they were one person.

He stepped back and she stood in a daze. _I didn't know how it felt to walk on air until now._ Abby looked into his eyes and he kneeled down.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box and opened it. "Abby, you are the love of my life. Will you marry me?"

She gasped. "Yes!" She finally got the words out.

He took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger. It was one carat, oval-shaped, perfectly carved with a few smaller diamonds on each side.

He stood up and placed his hand on the side of her face and she closed her eyes. _Oh yes, I'm ready, take me now._

"I love you," he kissed her. "I'll call you tomorrow. I have to fly back to the rig."

She opened her eyes and watched him walk to his car. He got in and drove off.

Abby was standing on the porch, alone. _How can he just leave?_

She turned, unlocked the door and went inside, cursing under her breath, and walked over and sat on the couch. Her cell rang. Abby reached into her purse and grabbed the phone. She touched the screen. _It's him._

She let it ring.

It beeped. _Should I read it? I'm so mad right now I can't think straight._

NATHAN: 'Honey, I'm sorry I left so abruptly.'

ABBY: 'How could you just leave me on the porch like that?'

NATHAN: 'There's an emergency at work, I'm sorry.'

She stared at the screen. Another text.

NATHAN: 'Abby?'

ABBY: 'What?'

NATHAN: 'I'm sorry honey, I had to hurry.'

ABBY: 'I wish you'd waited a few more minutes.'

NATHAN: 'I know, I don't' know what to say.'

ABBY: 'I'm sitting here not sure what to say either.'

NATHAN: 'I'll make it up to you, I promise. I love you.'

ABBY: 'Goodnight Nathan.'

She turned the phone off and placed it on her lap and gazed at the ring. _It's beautiful._

Her mind wandered. _It's understandable that he had to leave if there was an emergency, but why didn't he wait until he didn't have to leave, to ask for my hand in marriage?_ She frowned, feeling so alone.

Abby jerked when a small wooden bird shot out of the clock and cuckooed twice. She hated that thing, but her mom adored it. Her parents bought it a few months before they had the wreck.

Abby knew what killed them and it wasn't an accident that caused the car to plow through the railing and hurl into the valley killing them both.

She headed upstairs and got ready for bed. The room was quiet except for the ceiling fan that squeaked as it turned trying to keep the room partially cool. She curled up under the sheets and closed her eyes.

 **CHAPTER 3**

Jack bolted down the stairs whistling. He was wearing jeans and a jacket. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he turned down the hall, stopping long enough to admire himself in the mirror before walking into the kitchen.

"Dear Lord! Am I in the right house?" Were the first words out of his mouth.

"Good morning. Want some lunch?" Blake gave him a prissy look.

"It's that late?" Jack looked at his watch and walked over beside his brother. "Yes, I'd love some - but not if you're going to cook. Look at yourself Blake. You're half-dressed and why are you wearing mom's house shoes?

"None of your business." Blake leaned back against the counter and rested his elbow on a stick of butter, pressing it deeper into the ceramic tiles.

"Go upstairs and clean yourself. You stink to high heaven." Jack walked to the stove and opened the oven door. "Oh, and wake Abby while you're up there. She loves my flapjacks — especially with large pieces of chocolate inside, now go!" Jack reached in and got the skillet.

"I am a bit grody, but I did spray myself with some freshener last night."

"GO!" Jack pointed.

Blake raised his hands high into the air and walked through the arched doorway, making his way down the hall. He stopped at the bottom of the staircase, mumbling.

"I don't want to wake Abby up, not after the other night."

He made his way up the stairs and stopped at the bedroom door. Cupping his hand around his ear, he leaned against the door and listened.

 _Maybe she's still asleep_. He stood there for a moment, thinking. _If Jack wants her to get up, I'm not the one that's going to do it._ Blake turned and walked into the bathroom.

Placing his hands on the side of the sink, he stared at his reflection. _I could use a shave._ He turned his head side to side and stuck his tongue out, laughing.

He reached for the tap and turned it. Water rushed into the sink and splashed all over him. Blake filled his hands with water and tossed it on his head, rubbing the water deep into his scalp. _Well, that's much better._

He walked into his room and fell backward on the bed and looked out the window. _Where're my cigarettes?_ He sat up, reached out and pulled one from the pack — lit it and puffed until the smoke-fogged around his face. Blake placed the cigarette on the edge of the table and leaned back on the bed. "I wonder if my beloved Abby is awake? I'm such a trusting soul." He laughed.

 _Nope, Abby must get up. That's Jack `s orders._ He reached for the half-burnt cigarette and pocketed it between his lips. He stood up and pulled his sagging pants up to his waist and walked out into the hall. _Here goes nothing._ He raised his fist and banged on the door.

"Abby, are you awake? Jack's fixing lunch and he told me to wake you up."

"I'm up - Leave! I'll be down in a few minutes. Just leave me alone, Blake."

He shrugged his shoulders and turned toward the steps. _Maybe I should try one more time?_ He stretched his lips out smiling, giving it a second thought. _Nope._

Blake walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen. Jack was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee snuggled between his fingers.

"Don't wait for me, dear brother?"

"I won't!" Jack sat the cup on the table and continued to eat his pancakes. "Is Abby up yet?"

"Yeah. She said she'd be down in a few minutes. I just about got my head bit off, so beware."

Blake walked over and sat beside his brother and placed his elbows on the tabletop and rested his chin on his hands, staring at Jack.

"Maybe I should go check on her?" Jack looked down the hallway.

"Be my guest. Jack, I dare you to climb that ladder!"

"I can't blame her for being upset with you. That stunt went a bit far the other night, don't you think?"

"Jack. I was just having some fun." Blake watched his brother rise from the chair and cast his napkin into the dish of food.

"Your mental attitude disturbs me - dear brother." Jack bopped him on the head, walked out of the kitchen and upstairs. Thinking about what Blake said, he hesitated, then knocked on the door.

"Abby? Lunch is ready. Do you want some? It's going to get cold if you wait much longer."

"I'll be there in a minute." Abby tossed back the covers and sat on the side of the bed. She yawned and rushed to the closet and started sliding clothes from side to side.

 _Aha pair of jeans and a purple Jersey. This will have to do._ She got dressed and rushed to the bathroom. A few minutes later she walked out the door.

"Abby? What took you so long?"

"Jack—please don't question me this morning. I'm still upset."

Abby stepped around him and rushed downstairs. Jack followed.

Blake was sitting at the table reading the morning newspaper and looked over-the-top of his comics.

"About time you got up dear." Blake ducked behind his paper when he saw Abby's expression.

"Oh Blake, stop it. I 'm not feeling well."

He peeped around the paper. "Well, good morning to you too."

"Whatever," she murmured.

"I just said, good morning," he grinned.

"Blake; just give me a little space today."

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Jack walked up beside her.

"Jack. I'll be fine if you'll just leave me alone. I wish both of you would just leave me alone."

"Here you go, Abby. You can finish the rest of my breakfast." Blake pushed the plate of food across the top of the table.

"No thanks. I 'm not hungry."

"Aw, come on. Jack's made more than enough. You need to eat something."

"I said no. I just want to go to my parent's house and pack up some more stuff so I can bring it over here."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Jack stared into her eyes, wondering what she was all upset about. "I just want to help."

"I'd really like to be alone Jack. Finish Blake's lunch. You're just the man for the job." She patted him on the arm and walked out the back door.

Jack followed her and paused, holding the screen door open.

"You're doing it again Blake," Jack looked into the kitchen. "You never learn, do you? What's the idea of offering Abby your plate of half-eaten food? Hell, nobody wants to eat out of your nasty plate. I bet that dogs won't even touch it."

Abby turned and looked over her shoulder. Jack was standing at the back door waving as if he wanted something, but she needed time alone. She walked inside and gazed around the kitchen. _The memories around here are getting to be too much for me._

She walked down the hall toward the stairs and placed her hand on the railing. _I'll pack some clothes and go away for a few days._

Looking up at the window on the second floor, she guided her hand along the railing wondering if things would ever get any better. Abby stopped when she got to the top step and reached down picking up a necklace _. Where'd this come from?_ She clenched it tight in her hand and walked into the bedroom.

She made her way to the closet, squatted down and dug through piles of clothes that had fallen off their hangers looking for her suitcase. She grabbed the handle and discarded it onto the bed.

Abby drew her leg beneath her and felt a stabbing pain in her side when she sat on the bed. _I'm only twenty-four. I shouldn't be having pain like this._ She rubbed her back then opened the suitcase. _Oh my god. My aunt must have kept every pair of the baby shoes I'd ever worn._

She picked up handfuls of shoes and tossed them to the bed. Abby walked back and forth to the closet gathering clothes and neatly placing them inside the pink interior.

Abby picked up the necklace and intertwined it around her fingers. It had a cross with a pearl in the middle. _I wish I knew where this came from._ She tossed the necklace atop the crimson tee-shirt and closed the lid snapping the clasps closed.

Turning to the dinky bedside table, she opened the top drawer and cringed. A rat ran up her arm to the back of her neck. Abby grabbed its tiny body and tried to untangle it from her hair — then she tossed it across the room. The rodent went flying out the window and she couldn't help but crack a smile when she thought about what it'd like to be standing there right then.

She reached in and gripped her pistol. It was a pocket canon, the standard forty-four mag. Paul called it the terminator. It was a present from her uncle when she turned twenty-one. Abby stood up and deposited it in her ash gray belt, behind her. She seized the case by the handle and walked out into the hall.

Abby took a few steps and heard something downstairs. She knew the next step she took would give her away. _Who the hell's in my house?_

She grabbed her stomach when it spasmed and she watched a shadow move along the wall and that grinchy smell made her stomach flip even more. It was the same odor she'd noticed when she went to the cemetery.

The shadow moved back and forth along the wall for a few minutes, then slowly disappeared. Abby grabbed the suitcase and ran down the stairs as fast as she could and rushed out the door heading for the truck. She tossed the case in the truck's bed and climbed into the driver's seat.

Abby lowered her head toward her lap, her stomach still aching. She leaned back in the seat and looked out the windshield at the drooping branches of the weeping willow. She glanced to her left and the werewolf glared into her eyes. She blinked and it disappeared.

She started the truck and stomped the pedal all the way to the floor. The truck left a trail of dust behind it as she barreled down the dirt road. Five miles later she slammed on the brakes. The truck slid sideways.

Abby gripped the steering wheel with both hands and lowered her head to the back of her hands. She heard a low growl, like a dog, and she turned her head looking out the driver's window. The sound was closer than she wanted, so she looked up and the werewolf was standing in the middle of the road.

The creature was twenty feet away and suddenly it ran towards the truck slamming its body into the grill. The truck stalled. She restarted the truck, put it in reverse and stomped the accelerator.

Abby stopped the truck, put it in park and eased the door open. She stepped to the ground and walked to the front of her truck and the grill had a huge piece of the metal sticking out about twelve inches.

 _Delusions my ass._

She rushed alongside the side of the truck and pulled herself inside. Abby saw the beast wrenching about, digging its claws deep into the soil with its backbone arched. She revved up the engine.

"Come on YOU son of a bitch!"

Abby gripped the steering wheel and stomped the accelerator to the floor. The werewolf leaped into the air and landed on the hood. She leaned back in her seat and watched its sharp claws grind into the hood.

She screamed when the werewolf growled and flung its tremendous body against the windshield. Abby turned her head and closed her eyes. The werewolf jumped on top of the truck and vanished from sight.

"God now what – where's my gun?" Frantically she searched inside the truck. _Damn, it's in my belt._ Abby reached to the glove box rummaging through it for more

bullets. The creature angled its head high and howled a hair-raising squall that sent the wildlife running between the trees.

Abby leaned to one side and raised the gun over her head and shot off two rounds. The beast let out a horrible bawl. The werewolf jumped to the ground looking at its wounds. Abby opened the door and fell to the ground, losing the grip on her gun.

Abby crawled under the truck and stretched out her arm, her fingers mere inches from it. _I have to get it._ The beast grabbed her leg and Abby screamed grasping the truck's frame, trying to pull herself back under the truck, but she wasn't strong enough to hold on and the creature pulled her from underneath.

It straddled her and moved its jaw within inches of her face. She turned her head and it lapped her cheek. She faced the creature and Abby saw a tattoo of a moon on its ear.

She heard the sound of dogs—then gunshots. With a light twinkle in its eye – the werewolf blinked and hurried into the forest.

Jack ran up beside the truck.

"Dear God! Abby, are you alright?" He helped her up.

"No Jack. I'm not." Tears flowed from her eyes. "Did you see the werewolf?"

"See what?"

Abby forced him aside.

"Jack, the bloody thing was right on top of me. How could you not see something right in front of you?"

"Abby, I was tracking that damn mountain lion and the dogs took off in this direction. I have to snatch that bloody cat before it kills all our livestock. I was trying to catch up to the dogs and that's when I saw your truck."

She shook her head in disbelief.

"Can I ride back with you? I've been chasing that cat for miles."

"You don't have to ask for a ride, Jack. Just get the dogs in the back and get in. I'll take you back."

Her eyes widened. "There! See it?"

"All I see are trees." Jack looked in the back of the truck. "Why's there a suitcase in your truck?"

"I'm going away for a few days," she said and walked to the side of the truck, gripped the steering wheel and pulled herself inside.

"Damn Abby. What the hell did you do to your truck?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Jack!"

His eyes scanned the truck's interior. "This used to be a decent truck."

"Jack, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't talk to me about it anymore."

Jack climbed in the passenger side and Abby cranked the engine. On every rotation it stalled.

"This damn truck is nothing but a piece of junk." She struck her hand against the steering wheel.

"Calm down Abby. Let me check under the hood." He got out of the truck and walked around to the hood and opened it.

"Try to start it again."

Abby turned the key and it ground away at the starter. Jack walked to the driver's side.

"Well, what the hell is it Jack?"

"I think it's the fuel pump," he said. "Get out so I can look at something."

"Great, a bad fuel pump and I'm stuck out here."

Jack removed the side floor panel and flipped the small switch. He got in and turned the key and it started.

He forced the pedal to the floor and the engine gradually cleared up and idled smooth.

"We can go now." He got out and walked back to the passenger side and got in.

"Abby, let's go. What are you waiting for?"

"Jack, what did you do?"

"I reset the fuel pump. These trucks are bad about popping that switch. You can hit anything and it will turn

the fuel pump shut off."

"I'm glad you knew about it. I don't want to sit out here and wait for a wrecker," she grumbled.

She drove down the dirt road toward home. Abby pulled into the driveway and parked by the house.

Abby walked inside and saw Blake standing at the bottom of the staircase. He was mumbling to himself and looked in her direction, then headed upstairs.

"I'll be right back Jack," she walked upstairs thinking about what she'd done. When Abby got to the top landing, she saw Blake standing in the hall looking out the window.

"Hey, Abby. What's up?"

"I want to talk to you," she followed him when he walked into his bedroom.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" He sat on the bed looking at her.

"I want to tell you that I'm sorry about getting so mad at you, and for slapping you," her voice was soft.

"Abby, I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he stood up and walked toward her.

"You're right, you shouldn't have done that to me but it's done. I just…"

"What?" Blake reached out and placed his fingers on the side of her face. "I care about you, Abby. I always have," his eyes searching hers.

He leaned forward and tried to kiss her and Abby turned her head and stepped back.

"Blake, please don't," she could see the hurt on his face.

"I know you're in love with Nathan," he turned and walked back into his room.

"Blake, I'm really sorry," she didn't know what to do.

Pulling his sagging black sweatpants up to his waist, he walked out into the hall.

"Don't' worry about it. You want to go for a ride?" He said. "I'm sure Domino would appreciate getting his legs stretched.

"I don't' feel like riding a horse right now," but maybe another time."

"Okay, just thought I'd offer," Blake said as they walked downstairs. Blake left the house and headed to the barn.

 **CHAPTER 4**

Her head started buzzing and she grabbed the wall. Her lips parted and she started drawing in short breaths, feeling the panic rise inside her.

"Are you okay?" Jack rushed up beside her.

"Yeah, I got a little dizzy."

Jack wrapped his arm around her and helped Abby to the couch.

"Thanks, Jack."

She sat on the couch, leaned on her side and tucked one of the brown pillows under her head. She started thinking about Nathan. _When will he ever get time off from work to come home?_

He looked down at her then walked over to the recliner and sat down. His face had a warm glow to it and his blue eyes were watching Abby with a trace of worry then he turned his gaze from her and scanned the room.

Abby squinted her eyes when she heard a sniff. She looked up and Dakota was sitting beside the couch with his head on the cushion. He stared at her with those big brown eyes and she could see the love he had inside and her heart started to melt. Abby reached out and rubbed his head as he sat there whimpering. "I'll be okay, boy."

"You want me to help you upstairs?" Jack walked over and sat on the end of the couch, placing his hand on her leg.

"No, I'll be okay," she assured him and sat up. Dakota jumped on the couch and lies beside her placing his head on Abby's lap.

"You want to go to town and grab a cup of coffee? I need to get out for a while."

"You sure you feel up to it?" Jack's voice was stern.

"Sure, that'd be great," she thanked him.

"I'll get the car," he stood up, walked across the room and out the door.

"You need to go outside Dakota?" He jumped from the couch and beat her to the front door. She walked up and opened the door and step out onto the porch.

Dakota rushed over and lies by the white rocking chair, panting. It was getting hotter than normal for this time of year.

Jack pulled the car up in front of the house and watched her walk down the steps. His eyes never left her as she made her way around the front of the car. He stared at Abby and smiled when she got in the passenger seat. He put the car in gear and took off down the driveway shifting gears.

Jack was extra quiet as he drove down the country road. It seemed to stretch into the horizon and trees lined the side of the roadway like a fence.

Abby looked in his direction and noticed that he seemed preoccupied with something so she turned her gaze to the windshield. The sun was shining over the horizon and draped over the mountains.

Arriving outside of town the street curved over the hill into a long stretch of road with mansions scattered about and separated by their large manicured lawns.

"Are you okay?" Abby shifted in her seat.

"Yes," he turned to her and smiled.

"You just seem quiet," she glanced at him, then turned her gaze to the right.

 _The convertible is nice, but my hair will be nothing but tangles by the time we get to town._

"I've got a lot on my mind, Abby," his eyes gleamed at her when she faced him.

Abby tried to focus on something else since their conversation seemed to be a bit uneasy. She knew these roads better than most the people who live here. Every building in town was a different color. Some were three or four stories high and the street lamps were all the same black faded color lining the sidewalks.

Cars and trucks drove around town like they had no place to go. Women were pushing their babies in carriages, while others mingled at the market looking through fruits and vegetables, picking them up and examining them like they were looking for that perfect diamond.

Jack pulled the car up beside the restaurant and killed the engine. They got out and Jack placed his hand on her back as they walked to the door. She reached for the door handle and their hand's touched. Abby smiled and Jack opened the door. She stepped inside, inhaling the welcoming cool air.

The tables were dark walnut and each one had a small vase with one flower set in the middle. The walls were blue and white. Abby looked at a couple sitting at a table next to the window sipping coffee and talking.

Jack pulled out a chair and she sat down.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," he walked around the table and seated himself.

A waitress walked up to the window beside them and turned the shades to let some light into the room, then stepped back and whipped out her pad. "What can I get you, folks?"

She had long blonde hair and was wearing a short dark skirt and white top. Her name tag was scratched with tiny marks over the name Lisa.

"Two cups of coffee," Jack smiled up at her. "Do you have fresh cream?"

"Yes, sir," the waitress said, twisting about like she was nervous. "Anything else?"

"No, just coffee," Abby looked up at her. The waitress gave her a half-cocked grin, then walked back around the counter.

Abby looked out the window and did a double take. A cop was standing by Jack's car looking it over and then walked around to the back. He reached into his top pocket and pulled out a pad and pen. The officer wrote the license number on his pad, then he walked across the street.

Another cop was leaning up against the police car and nodded when the taller officer handed him a piece of paper. He looked at it a for a moment, then turned and gave the paper to someone who was sitting in the back seat.

The waitress set two cups of coffee in front of them and a small metal pitcher of cream. "Let me know if you need anything else," she said giving Jack a wink.

"Why'd that cop take down your license plate number?"

A surprised look crossed Jack's face when he saw the policemen across the street talking and pointing at his car.

"I have no idea, but maybe I need to go find out," Jack got up and walked out the door.

Abby watched as he crossed the street and walked up beside the officers, then looked down at her coffee, reached for the creamer and poured some into the cup.

"What's going on out there," the waitress said, standing beside the table.

Abby gazed up at her then outside.

"Oh, my god."

They had Jack in handcuffs up against the front of the cop car. She rushed outside and hurried toward them when one of the officers stepped forward and put his hand up. "Stop right there, young lady," he said.

"What's going on?" Abby asked. She felt like she was going to have a panic attack when the officer opened the door and Jack sat in the back seat.

"Are you Abby Campbell?" The officer grabbed her arm and walked her back across the street.

"Yes," she said in a strained voice. "How'd you know my name and why are you arresting Jack?"

"He's not under arrest, yet," the officer said. "Go back inside please."

Abby hesitated, then walked through the door and sat down at the table watching the officer walk back across the street. Clearing her throat, she gazed around the room and everyone was staring at her.

She looked back out the window and saw Jack standing by the police car and one of the officers were taking the cuffs off. They talked a few more minutes and Jack walked back across the street toward the restaurant and stepped inside.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked when Jack sat down across from her.

"They're looking for someone and I fit the description." He told her. "We need to go."

"Jack the officer knew my name, what happened?"

"I'll tell you in the car," he said. "Let's go."

Jack stood up and headed for the register, paid for the coffee and they walked out the door and got in the Porsche.

Jack turned the key and one of the cop's waved, as they took off down the street.

"Are you going to tell me what this all about?" Abby squirmed in the seat.

"The police are looking for someone who's a suspect in a killing out at the lake and the guy apparently looks like me," he said.

"Someone got killed? Did they say who?" He glanced at Abby then back out the windshield.

"A family was murdered a few days ago, and the only witness was a young boy. Apparently, some guy fitting my description was seen milling around the family's campsite not long before the killing took place."

"Oh, my god," she mumbled. "But how did the cop know my name?"

"Your names on the title. The detective that I talked to said he'd be watching us close, for our own safety.

"Our safety?" Abby slouched back in the seat.

"Yes, the cop thinks that whoever it is, will be hiding out up around the lake."

"Why would he think that?"

"That's what the detective told me. Abby, I don't want you near your parents' house by yourself until this man is found," Jack stared ahead at the road.

Abby's cell phone vibrated. She reached into her back pocket, looked at it and touched the screen.

"Oh, my god," she said with a huge smile. "Nathan texted me and said he'll be here tomorrow," she put her cell in her lap.

Jack mumbled under his breath, shaking his head. "Like I said, it's too dangerous for you to stay at the house alone."

"I'll be fine Jack," she tried to calm him.

"I'm staying with you until Nathan gets here. There's a murderer on the loose and I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Okay, fine."

Her cell phone vibrated again. Abby looked at the phone and she couldn't help but smile as she texted back and forth with Nathan.

Jack glanced at her as she put the cell back in her pocket.

"Jack, I have to pack when we get home. Nathan told me he is taking me away for a while."

"What? You're leaving?" Jack swerved off the road and back.

"Jack, I need to get away from here for a while, please understand."

"Where's he taking you?"

"I'm not sure, he just said to pack a few summer dresses, so I'm assuming it's going to be warm."

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"I don't know, why all the questions?"

"Abby, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Can it wait till later?"

Jack pulled the car off the side of the road and stopped. He stared at her.

"What?" She murmured.

"You can't go away with Nathan," his voice was almost frantic.

"Jack, why not?" She twisted in her seat. _Why's he telling me what to do?_

"Abby, please, just don't go," his words packed a powerful punch.

"Jack? What's wrong with you?"

"Please," his eyes narrowed. "I can't sit here and let you go without…"

"I don't understand."

Jack leaned back in his seat. "Abby?" His eyes filled with worry. "Trust me, please?"

Abby nodded, moving her eyes around the car.

"You won't go then?"

"No," she said, looking down at the floorboard.

Jack sighed. He glanced into the side mirror and pulled the car onto the highway.

Abby tried not to make eye contact with him as they headed home, but she couldn't help but glance at him now and again. Jack pulled the car up in front of the house and she saw the screen door hanging sideways on its hinges.

 **Chapter 5**

The front door was standing wide open. Jack and Abby got out of the car and walked up the steps. "Blake? Are you home?" Jack yelled when they walked into the living room. "I'll go check the kitchen."

Abby walked deeper into the living room and looked at the disaster. The mirror above the fireplace was broken, the drapes hung from half broken rods, and a dark lamp was on its side. She could smell the stench of gunfire hanging heavy in the room. _What happened?_ There were even holes in the windows.

"Jack. Get in here!"

"What's going on?" Jack rushed up beside her. "The other rooms look the same."

"You tell me. It looks like a war zone. Have you found Blake yet?"

"No." Jack squatted down and picked up a picture; it was of his grandmother. There was a bullet hole right through the middle. He tossed it back to the floor and stood up wiping his hands on his jeans.

"Maybe he's out back," Jack said.

They dodged the rubbish and walked outside.

"Blake? Where are you?" They both yelled, looking around the yard.

"What the hell do you want?" Blake walked up behind them.

"Where have you been? What happened to the house?" Jack glared at his brother.

"Well, if you must know. I went out to the chicken house to get a few eggs. I wanted to cook something to eat. I left the backdoor open and when I walked back inside I saw that damn mountain lion in the living room.

I guess he was searching for food. I set the eggs on the counter and reached behind the door for my rifle. Then that bloody cat caught wind of me and took off running.

I never got close enough to hit him. I couldn't even get a clean shot when he stood a few feet in front of me. There's something wrong with this gun. Anyway, he bolted out the back door and I lost him in the woods. When I came back to the house I saw you two standing here yelling. So, what's up?"

Jack and Abby looked at each other. She could tell Jack was mad.

"Blake, did you have to destroy the whole damn house? You shot holes in the walls. I see you even got a few rounds through the windows."

"I didn't do it on purpose. But we'll get him someday."

"Will you guys stop it." Abby walked to the back door. "Well, are you coming? I don't want to be in here by myself cleaning this crap up when that mountain lion or anything else comes back."

Jack and Blake followed Abby into the house like puppies following their mother.

"I doubt he'll be back. The damage is done." Jack walked around the living room shaking his head.

"I promise, I'll get that big cat one of these days and don't you think I won't! That stupid cat isn't smarter than I am." Blake smiled.

"Will you two guys shut up? I can tell your brothers." Abby fell back into the couch.

Jack stood in the middle of the room with his hands on his hips.

"Blake, let's go to the barn and see if there's enough wood to fix what you destroyed."

"It's not that bad," Blake said.

"Not that bad?" Abby questioned. "I'm not staying here tonight with all these broken windows."

"We'll get right on it." Blake laughed and threw his hands in the air. "Fix windows so Abby will shut up."

Jack rolled his eyes.

Abby looked down at the floor and closed her eyes for a moment.

Jack glanced in her direction, then turned to his brother.

"Blake, let's go. Abby, we'll be back." They both walked out the door.

She looked up at the mantelpiece and the clock said three. _This day's going fast._ She stood to her feet and walked upstairs to the attic.

Abby stepped inside and walked up to the trunk. She was looking for anything that might help her find out what happened to her aunt.

To her surprise in the bottom - was a folder bursting at the brim with papers. She picked them up and sat down in front of the trunk and placed the folder on the floor.

Crossing her legs trying to get comfortable, Abby opened the folder and wasn't sure of what she was even looking for.

She searched through paper after paper, that was mostly correspondence from the old mill when Paul worked there. Then she came across some letters that her mom had written and she saw one that had her name on it. An icy chill hit her spine as she read her aunt's handwriting.

Abby, this is for you in the event something happens to me. There's a rumor of a curse – a curse that will kill all of our family. The legend is that a black wolf carries the curse of a werewolf. No one outside the family had never seen such a creature, but it could change at will without a full moon and could even change during daylight.

Paul thought he'd killed it, but it was seen again months later unharmed. Your uncle was found covered in blood by the cemetery after he was attacked by the wolf he shot.

There are people in our family who can bear human and wolf form and will turn into a werewolf. So be careful with the ones you keep company with.

For a century or so, there was a spirit that could be summoned to stop the wolves from changing, and one that can give the werewolves more power, so our family is condemned to death by a demonic spirit that will possess our souls. Please leave this place.

Love you darling, Aunt Emma.

Her hands shook as she lays the paper down. Abby jerked when she heard a huge bang downstairs.

 _Sounds like the guys are back_.

She closed the folder, placed it back into the trunk and hurried down the steps.

Abby opened the door and walked into the bedroom. She shut the door behind her and walked to the bed and sat down and leaned back onto the pillows. Abby gazed around the room trying to absorb what she read. The curse was after her and she knew it. She turned on her side facing the door and sleep seized her quick. Again, she was haunted by dreams of the echoing yells from her brother, Bradley.

Abby woke up and heard birds singing outside the window. She got up and walked into the bathroom and stared at her reflection.

 _I wish I knew what to do._

She sighed and walked toward the closet, grabbed some clothes from their hangers, changed, then walked downstairs and unlocked the front door and pushed it back.

She eased the screen door forward and stepped on the porch. She watched birds soar through the air. The trees reached high against the delicate blue sky and the warm breeze blustered mildly by her brunette hair. The smell was bittersweet.

The sound of a crow rang in her ears near the brushwood and the grass was covered with tiny white mature blossoms that looked like an early winter snowfall. She walked down the steps and seated herself.

She studied the damage to her truck and a kitten spooked her when it jumped on her leg and started climbing up her jeans. _Where did you come from?_

Abby heard the door screech behind her.

She put the kitten on the porch and it playfully walked off.

"Well, good morning." Jack walked up behind her.

"Good morning Jack."

"You must've been exhausted." He walked up beside her. "I went upstairs to check on you before I went to bed and you were sound asleep."

"It's not like me to doze off during the day, but I feel a lot better now." She smiled up at him.

Jack walked over and sat beside her. "Want some breakfast?"

"Sure." They both knocked their foreheads together as they got up.

"Sorry, Jack." She laughed and walked into the house rubbing their heads.

Making their way to the kitchen Blake rushed down the stairs and cut them off and they walked into the kitchen.

"I'm going to make some coffee." Jack reached for the coffee pot.

Blake started looting the cabinets.

"What are we doing to have for dinner?" Blake rummaged through the cabinets.

"Is that all you think about? Food? It's breakfast time Blake," she chuckled.

"Abby, why don't you go in the living room and I'll cook breakfast." Jack was filling the coffee pot with water.

"Thanks, Jack."

Abby smiled and walked into the living room and sank into the leather couch. She picked up the remote, turned the TV on and flipped through the channels.

"There's never anything on this stupid thing these days." She turned to the news.

"The sheriff thinks it's a bunch of cattle thieves." One guy said. "Anyone who has any information about the missing livestock is asked to call your local sheriff's department." The anchor reported.

"Jack, come here a minute." She yelled and sat up straight.

Jack rushed into the room. "What now? Why do you feel like you have to keep yelling all the time?"

"I'm sorry. I was watching the news and they said a lot of livestock has come up missing. Maybe I need to call the sheriff and tell him about what has been going on around here."

"No! Why would you want to do that?"

"Well. It might help the sheriff with his investigation."

"We don't want the sheriff coming around here Abby. We're making corn liquor out back."

"Oh, I forgot all about that. Why can't you just cover it up until the sheriff leaves?"

"I don't want to discuss this right now and I don't want the sheriff snooping around here." Jack walked back into the kitchen.

"I heard what Abby said. We can't let the sheriff come out here Jack."

"There's not much we can do about right now." Jack walked to the refrigerator and got the milk.

"Well..." Blake motioned for Jack to follow him outside.

Jack put the milk on the table and walked outside.

"Nathan might help us."

"Oh no, you don't. Nathan's not an option."

"Abby loves Nathan. He can control her better than we ever could."

"You know we can't trust him, Blake. He turned on us once and that's why I asked him to leave."

"Why the hell not?"

"Hell, man. He's less balanced than the two of us put together. Not to mention that he has another lady friend. I hate to see him doing this to Abby."

"Jack. He's just branching out his horizon."

"That's an awful way to look at it, Blake."

"You were always the frail one Jack. I'm surprised the clan hasn't terminated, you yet. It's only because you're my brother that they haven't done it."

"So, you want me dead?"

"No! But you have to stop being such a softie. The curse of the werewolf is real and coming for Abby.

"I know, but why do we have to hurt her in the process?"

"Listen to me, Jack. If we don't protect ourselves, we'll end up like our friends. You know, the ones buried in that old cemetery. Do you want that?"

"Of course, not."

"Well then stop this nonsense and help me get a handle on Abby. She needs to convert and who is better to do that than Nathan."

"This just seems so criminal."

"Oh great. A werewolf with a conscious," Blake said.

"I've not transformed in a long time."

"Jack! This curse doesn't leave us. Once you're bitten you're a werewolf. Get a grip and accept it. Do you really want to die?" Blake placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Jack didn't say a word.

"We've got to get a hold of Nathan."

Abby walked into the kitchen.

"What are you two talking about? I heard you mention Nathan. Did he call?" The guys walked back inside.

"No," Blake said.

"Sit down dear." Jack pulled out her chair. "I'm working on breakfast now."

She walked over to the table and sat down. Blake sets the plates and silverware on the table.

Abby placed her hands over her face.

"What's wrong." Jack sat down next to her.

"I just miss my family and I wish the nightmares would stop."

"I didn't know you were having bad dreams." Jack took her hand. "Why don't you tell me about it."

"Yeah, Abby, tell us," Blake said.

She sighed. "Well…"

"Bradley and I were sitting around a campfire out behind my uncle's house. We were waiting for Aunt Emma to bring us some marshmallows. It was a just the three of us. Paul had his poker game to attend that night in town.

God, I can still see his face", Abby folded her arms in front of her. "I heard something out by the chicken coop and honestly, I thought it was one of those damn raccoons again, so I just ignored it. Bradley was playing in his little toyhouse about twenty feet away from me.

The noise by the chicken coup was getting louder so I turned and saw a pair of eyes nestled in the darkness, they had a yellow glow to them and I knew right then that it was no raccoon.

I reached out and picked up a large piece of wood that was lying by the campfire. Then I walked toward it, thinking maybe I could scare it away.

It jumped from behind the trees and ran toward me. It lunged forward landing right on top of me. It was not a wolf - but a werewolf. I knew it could kill me, but it didn't. It saw my brother and leaped toward him.

I turned and screamed, 'Bradley!' but it was too late. The werewolf had busted through the little toy house and it had my brother pinned to the ground.

I jumped on its back and it tossed me to the ground.

I watched it jump on his back and menacingly started to bite deep into his skin. I watched it savagely inserting its teeth deeper and deeper and clawing his nine-year-old body to pieces.

His screams were too much for me to listen to, I really tried to get to him, but the werewolf started dragging him off. I threw a large piece of wood at his head and turned on me.

I felt the pressure as the werewolf pressed its paw deep into my side. To petrify to move I stared into its half-shaded eyes. Adrenaline flooded my body like a waterfall as another werewolf jumped toward me.

My aunt came running out of the house carrying a couple of Paul's single shot twenty-two rifles. She shot off a few rounds, but I don't think she hit anything at all. I watched it run off toward the woods.

I stood up and Emma walked up beside me with a flashlight in her hand and rested the butt of the rifle on the ground.

She shone the light toward my brother - well it was too much to comprehend. He was lying face up with one of his arms partly torn from his body - blood was everywhere. Part of his face was gone, and he just lay motionless.

I knew he was dead and I blamed myself for letting him die. My brother is dead because I couldn't save him", she said.

"The pain I've been carrying deep inside me keeps trying to claw its way out but I won't let it. For me, losing a brother at such a young age was not only heartbreaking but unacceptable. I've been trying to confront the hopeless loss for years, with no place to turn. I grew numb."

"Bravo." Blake clapped his hands. "So, a werewolf killed Bradley huh? I almost felt sorry for you."

Blake felt a gush of pain hit his jaw.

"You're such an ass. How can we be related? You don't have a sensitive bone in your body anywhere." Jack's chest rose and sank. "You may be my brother, but I don't care. That'll never happen again."

Blake's eyes narrowed and he lunged his body weight against his brother. Jack pushed him aside and tried to regain his balance. He drew up his fist and ploughed into Blake's stomach watching his brother fall to the floor.

"I'm not done with you yet." Jack took Abby's hand and they walked out the door.

 **Chapter 6**

Abby felt like It was all her fault.

"Here's some coffee." Jack handed her a cup.

"I'm really sorry Jack. I didn't mean to cause you and Blake to have that fight."

"Don't worry about it. I'm the one who should be sorry. Blake's always been a smart-ass."

"It's not your fault Jack."

"Abby, there's something I want to talk to you about." Jack sat on the couch beside her.

"What?" She saw the hesitation in his eyes.

Blake walked into the house. "There you are."

"What the hell do you want?" Jack narrowed his eyes.

"One of our cows is stuck out by the lake. I need your help."

"Why don't you get Don or Bill to help you? That's what we pay them for."

"I sent them to town for supplies. You going to help me or not?"

Jack shook his head. "Give me ten minutes."

"I'll go saddle the horses." Blake walked out the door.

"Jack. I've been thinking about getting away for a while."

"Why? Don't leave because of my stupid brother."

"It's not just Blake. I need to get away from this stuff. The memories are haunting me day and night. I have trouble sleeping. Maybe if I get away for a while, things will settle down."

"Where will you go?"

"I don't' know. I could go back to Connecticut. Maybe clean up the old house and put it on the market."

"But that house has been in your family for generations. You sure you want to sell it?"

"I don't know what I want." She sighed and looked up.

"Promise me you won't do anything until we can talk."

"Okay. You coming back later?"

Jack kissed her on the forehead. "Yes. I'll see you in a few hours."

Abby watched Jack through the window. _I can't believe he's driving the Porsche._ She snickered. _He pitches a fit if one particle of dust gets on it._

« ∞ »

Hours pass. Abby walked upstairs and sat on the bed. She opened the drawer and picked up the ring box, opened it and gazed at the ring. She slipped it on her finger.

"I can't stay mad at Nathan too long," she chuckled. "I do love him."

She gathered more clothes from the dresser, packed them in a small box and walked back downstairs into the living room.

"What are you two doing here?" She saw Jack and Blake walk through the front door.

"I want to help." Jack looked at the ceiling when he heard a helicopter.

"Oh my god. It's him," she smiled and ran out the door.

"I see you got a hold of Nathan."

"Yep. Just in the nick of time, too!"

"What?"

"Nathan told me that he was about to fly out to Los Angeles but changed his plans to come out here."

"Ah - So you really think Nathan will be able to help?"

"Of course, Jack. I swear you're worse than an old woman nagging about her panties being in a bind."

Jack turned and walked into the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee. His brother followed him.

"Now what is wrong with you?"

"Why do you think anything is wrong Blake? Could it be the way you've been treating me lately?"

"I'm sorry Jack. I just want Abby out of here before this whole mess blows up in our face."

"I know-I know-You don't have to remind me." They walked back into the living room.

"Look at that. Now that's true love." Blake placed his hand on Jack's shoulder.

Nathan and Abby walked into the house.

"Well hello, Jack. How you been?" Nathan shook his hand.

"I've been good. You? Come on in."

They all walked into the front room.

"Hey man! How's it hanging?" Blake reached out his hand.

"It's hanging in there." Nathan laughed.

"I just made some coffee. You want a cup?"

"Sounds good." Nathan was nervous to be around his old friends again.

"Bring me a cup too, please," Abby yelled.

Jack felt like his head would explode from a painful headache she always caused from her yelling so much.

"Well, I see your lungs are working good, huh?" Nathan chuckled and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry. I've not been myself lately."

"Why?"

"It is a long story, Nathan."

"What's going on in that brain of yours? No good, I imagine."

"Nothing. I'll tell you later." She sighed.

"Are you still wanting to leave tonight?" Nathan sat beside her. "I'll drive."

"How'd you know Abby was going out of town," Jack arched a brow.

"She texted me," Nathan said. "She wouldn't let me take her anywhere, so I thought I'd just go along with her to Kent."

"Can I come along?" Jack walked up beside the coffee table, his eyes assessing her.

"Why do you want to go with us?"

"Abby, I just thought I could help get you settled. "Jack sat on the end of the coffee table and looked down. "Where'd you get the ring?"

"I asked Abby to marry me and she said yes," Nathan smiled.

Jack stood up and paced about.

"Then let's do it," she said and picked up her purse.

"Give me a few minutes to pack, I'll be right there," Jack rushed upstairs.

She walked to the truck. Nathan got in the drivers' seat and Abby watched for Jack. It wasn't long and he came running out the door, got in the back seat with his duffle bag.

Blake waved. "I'll tend to your house. Have a safe trip." Nathan started her truck.

"Thanks, guys," She smiled. "I really didn't want to make this trip alone."

Nathan turned the truck onto Highway 202 and headed for the interstate.

"Is I 95 where we need to go?" Abby fought with the map.

"Don't ask me." Jack laughed. "I'm just a passenger."

"I need to stop and get a room," Nathan said.

"But we're not that far from Kent." Abby looked confused.

"I just need to rest my back." Nathan felt stabbing pain like needles in his back.

Abby saw a sign - _**Vacancy**_ – high above the treetops.

"There's one." Abby pointed.

Nathan steered the truck off the interstate and headed to the motel. He pulled into the parking area and drove up slowly and parked the truck five feet from the office.

"I'll go get us a room. Be right back."

Jack and Abby waited patiently in the truck, and she watched Nathan and the attendants babble.

"What could be taking him so long?" Abby turned to Jack. "Is he going to talk to them all night?"

Jack chuckled.

Nathan walked back out the door and headed for the truck.

"What in the hell took you so long? Damn. We just want a room. I don't want to purchase this fine piece of property."

Nathan looked at Abby.

"Here's your room." He tossed Jack the key.

"Great!" Jack said. "I see its room 263. What is your room number?"

"We got room 163, downstairs. That's all they had available," said Nathan.

"Works for me." Jack's bones were aching from being stuck in that truck for so many hours.

Nathan puts the truck in drive and steered around to the back of the motel, which led to where the rooms stood.

"Oh, look Abby. A carnival!" Jack said. "Would like to go see it?"

"Awesome! I'd love to. You want to go Nathan?"

"Nope, you two antics plow ahead. You should fit right in. I just want to rest my back."

"If that's what you want, fine."

"Just don't get on the Ferris wheel, ok?" Jack stood beside her.

"How come? Do you know something I don't?"

"Because you're afraid of heights, remember?" Jack laughed.

"Oh please! I was never afraid of heights Jack. Are you sure you're not toying with your own fear of heights?"

"Don't you get lost!" Nathan chuckled.

Abby grabbed a few bags and followed Nathan into the room. Jack walked up the stairs, acting a fool, but for him, that was normal.

Nathan stepped through the door and flipped the light switch.

"Wow! This is really nice." Abby winked. "Good job, there Nathan."

"Glad you approve." All Nathan could think of was getting some rest and headed straight for the bed. She walked around the room and went into the bathroom where a vast mirror hung with lighted accents around it.

The sink looked like it was made of amber - Abby gazed into the mirror and smiled. She proudly swung around and walked back into the room and saw Nathan on the bed. She crawled up next to him and squeezed him tight.

"Thanks, baby!"

"You're welcome." Nathan sighed. "I do love you, Abby. Always remember that ok?"

"I love you too Nathan."

He pulled her close; placed his lips on hers and closed his eyes. They rolled atop the bed, their legs and arms interlocked. Then a knock at the door.

"Jack. I assume!" Nathan kissed her.

"Probably, tell him to disappear." She kissed him.

"Now Abby, as much as I love you, it's not right to keep him waiting. Besides, he won't go away." Nathan chuckled. "You asked him to take you to the carnival. So, go. I'll be here when you come back."

Abby sat up on the bed. "I won't' be gone, long baby. Wait up for me."

Nathan leaned back onto the pillows and placed his hands behind his head.

"Don't worry, I'll always wait for you baby!"

She rose to her feet; walked to the door and opened it.

"Took you long enough. Are we going or not?"

"Let me get my jacket." Jack leaned against the door frame.

"Jack. Take care of my girl."

"Oh Nathan, you're an ass. Like you really care what happens to her."

"Does it show?" Nathan couldn't contain himself.

"Hah! Hah! We'll see you later."

"Ok, you two. Stop it. Let's go, Jack." Abby walked to the door and blew a kiss into the air.

"I'll see you later baby. Bye." She blew him another kiss.

« ∞ »

Jack and Abby walked through the carnival. People were screaming a happy sound. Music was blaring, children running about and people were eating hot dogs, cotton candy and anything else they could buy.

"Thanks for coming with me Jack."

He put his arm around her shoulder and they walked toward a snack shack.

"Want something, Abby?"

"No, go ahead. Good thing Blake isn't here. He'd be flat broke in five minutes." She laughed.

Jack chuckled. "You're right about that. Oh, look a palm reader. You should try it."

"Jack, I don't believe in that stuff."

"So, do it for fun."

She looked up at Jack and sighed. "Okay, if you insist. You coming in?"

"No, I want to check out something else."

"Meet me back here in say, an hour?" She hugged him.

"Will do."

Abby pulled the red curtains apart and stepped inside. She gazed around the small tent. The walls were red and white curtains. There was a huge poster of a hand and arched over it read, Fortune Teller.

There were two long tables on each side covered in blues, pinks, reds, whites, and orange material.

In the middle of the room was a round table with a crystal ball in the middle. A lady walked out from behind one of the curtains.

"Hello, my dear."

She was wearing a red veil that hung behind her and a black scarf tied around her head. The gypsy had on a purple dress and too much jewelry on her wrist and each finger had some kind of ring on it.

"What can I do for you?" The lady motioned for Abby to sit down.

"I'd like to get my palm read. What do you charge?"

"That'll cost you ten dollars my dear, for a one-time palmistry."

Abby reached into her pocket and pulled out a ten-dollar bill. She pulled out a chair and sat down and handed the gypsy the money. The woman took Abby's hand and viewed every line. The gypsy released her hand and leaned back in her chair.

"Well, that's a lot to absorb." The gypsy looked into her crystal ball. The gypsy saw her secret.

"So, what is it? No. Come to think about it. I don't want to know."

"Why not? It's critical for you to hear this."

Abby looked at the woman in skepticism and raised her hands. "I just do not want to know."

"Well, your palm tells me…."

"NO. Please." Abby interrupted. "I don't want to hear it." Abby looked down at her hands.

"If you continue on this path, there's going to be numerous dangers from your past that will come to haunt you."

Abby looked around the tent uncertain with herself.

"What are you trying to tell me? Do you mean that there's somebody out there, who's going to hurt me?"

"Yes, I am dear." The lady looked at Abby and sighed.

"My aunt told me once that gypsies are fake fortune tellers and stuff like that."

"Listen. If you're going to have a good future ahead of you, then, dear, you simply may need to alter your course and put some affairs in order, or you'll be putting not only your own life at risk but another person, as well."

Abby dawdled into her chair.

"At night, have you been feeling odd? Maybe you've had a shudder that runs deep in your veins - moments where the fuzz would rise on the back of your neck?"

"Yes, I have. How'd you know?"

"I read it in your palm, my dear." The lady sat restfully looking into Abby's eyes. "The palm reading is over dear, you've been warned. Here, take this piece of paper and at the least consider reading it afterward. It's really crucial that you know this specific portion of your life." The lady folded the paper and handed it to Abby.

"Thanks anyway. It was nice meeting you."

"Wait, I wish you to take this piece of paper and read it. Make it a point that you're alone when you do."

"Is it going to cost me extra? The piece of paper I mean", Abby laughed, trying to not take any of this seriously.

The gypsy replied with deep concern. "It's not going to cost you a thing. Beware of the company you keep around you. It may be harmful to you." She gave Abby back the money.

"Ok, I appreciate your time. Thank you very much." Abby turned and walked out of the tent in hopes that she could find Jack close by.

When he wasn't waiting outside for her, she knew that there was no way she would find Jack amidst all these people, so she walked back to the motel. When she opened the door, Nathan was asleep. She got undressed and crawled under the covers next to him.

She reached out her hand and rubbed his arm. Nathan woke to give her a kiss.

"So how was the carnival?" He asked and pulled her close.

"It was okay," she reached down his leg.

"Abby, not tonight," he said.

"Why not? We haven't had sex in months," she grumbled.

"I'm still hurting in my back. I'll make it up to you," he kissed her and rolled on his side.

Abby lies beside him thinking about what the gypsy wrote on the paper and eventually fell asleep.

 **Chapter 7**

Abby hit the brake and pulled the truck off the side of the road.

"What's wrong with you, Abby?" Nathan narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm sorry. I thought I saw something in the middle of the road. I was trying not to hit it."

"Damn woman. Get a grip, will you?" Jack's only concern now, was for his own life.

"I said I was sorry, didn't I?"

"It's okay," Jack said. "Sorry I didn't mean to yell at you like that."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, something ran in front of her truck and she slammed on the brakes. She swerved to the right, then the left, hoping she wouldn't hit whatever it was and she couldn't control the truck.

Abby knew she'd hit the silver railing. She looked out the window and noticed the rear of her truck was raised with the back tire was spinning.

She looked down at her lap, out of embarrassment

"Jack? Nathan? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine. Guess we better get out and see what the damage is", Jack said with a concern in his voice.

She opened the door and stepped onto the pavement. Nathan and Jack got out of the truck on the passenger side. Abby walked slowly toward the back of the vehicle, and the truck didn't look damaged.

"Wow! You straddled that pretty good," Nathan laughed.

"Oh Nathan, please!"

"Abby. Come on, you're taking all this too seriously."

"Too Seriously! You're joking, right?"

Nathan threw his hands in the air screaming at her and walked to the front of the truck.

"OH, MY GOD! ABBY COME QUICK!" Nathan yelled.

"Now what? You want to make fun of my driving some more?" Abby walked toward Nathan.

"OH SHIT! Who's that?"

"How the hell should I know?" Nathan barked.

"Is she alive?" She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Why are you asking me? You hit her. You check and see if she is alive!" Nathan demanded.

"Fine. I'll do it. Wimp!"

She squatted down beside the woman and reached out her hand feeling the lady's neck. She moaned.

"Oh My God! Nathan! She's still alive. Call for help. Now!"

Nathan rushed to the side of the truck, reached in, grabbed his cell and called 911.

Jack stood beside her and Abby looked up at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" He spouted off.

Finally, the ambulance arrived. "What will I tell the cops when they question me?" She trembled.

She saw a police car – it turned around and the lights on top started flashing. The officer pulled up alongside her truck and stepped out of his vehicle.

He was a tall, dark-haired man, wearing a gray suit, that had a red pinstripe down each leg.

"What happen?" the officer asked, with that, I don't care attitude.

In desperation, she pleaded her case. "I didn't' see her. Honest. That's the third person I've seen run across this road tonight."

"Come with me." the officer demanded and Abby walked close behind him, looking back at Nathan.

"But I didn't do it on purpose, "she pleaded. "I'm on my way to Kent and I need to get there as soon as possible. My boyfriend has to catch a flight back to Maine tomorrow."

She heard the officer's radio sound off. "Mike? I need you to go back to your car. The Chief wants to talk to you."

"Stay right here", he told her and walked toward his unit and sat in the front seat.

Abby stood there shaking. _How the hell could this happen?_ She tried to calm herself. The officer stepped out of his unit and walked back toward her.

"I need you to follow me to the hospital after the wrecker gets here. I'll get more information from you there."

"Okay-y-y," she stuttered and walked to Nathan.

"I have to follow him to the hospital," she stood there almost in tears.

Jack walked over and hugged her. "It'll be alright."

Nathan watched with disapproval.

The wrecker arrived and pulled her truck off the railing.

Jack looked it over. "It seems okay."

They got back in the truck, and she followed the cop to County General.

"What are you going to tell the police? You know they're going to blame you for hitting her," Nathan said in a cocky tone.

"Nathan, just stop it. I didn't hit her on purpose. You saw it! A dog ran in front of me."

"Abby, it wasn't a dog you hit it - it was a person. There's a big difference there."

"I know! But it was a dog that ran out in front of me Nathan, I swear."

"Well, try and tell them that. All I know is you're in a lot of trouble. Why does this crap always happen when I'm with you?" Nathan questioned his eyes glaring.

"Nathan, will you shut up! What am I going to tell them? Damn it, Nathan, think of something."

"I'm going to tell them you're a crazy lunatic that loves hitting people with your truck," Jack chuckled.

"That's not funny Jack!"

"Oh, come on Abby. Hell, you hit her, why are trying to get out of it?" On up to it! Tell them the truth," Nathan said, his tone sarcastic.

Finally, they arrived at the hospital and Abby keep having visions of wolves running around her.

 _Am I crazy?_

She got out of the truck and the officer walked up beside her.

"Come with me," he said and Abby followed him into the hospital and into an office next to the waiting room. Nathan and Jack stood in the hall by the waiting area. Abby looked around the room, wondering what was going to happen to her.

"What's your name?" He asked while writing on some sort of form.

"Abby Campbell," she mumbled clearing her throat.

The phone rang. The officer picked it up and leaned back in his chair.

"Yes, sir," he said, nodding his head. "But sir," he looked at Abby.

She gazed back out at the guys and they were sitting in the chairs beside the big screen, watching TV.

 _I can't believe this. I'm trying to defend myself and all they want to do is watch a show?_

Abby sighed and looked back at the officer. He hung up the phone.

"Ms. Campbell. I'm going to let you go, but you will be getting a call from my supervisor in a few days. What's a good number for you?"

She wrote her phone number on one of the notepads and handed it to him. "Can I go now, please?"

"Yes," the officer said, "but don't get any ideas about leaving Kent for a while. You're still in a lot of trouble, but my commanding officer said he doesn't want to hold you, so you're free to go."

« ∞ »

"Jack, will you look on the map and find the intersection of Interstate 190?" She gripped the steering wheel tight and looked at Nathan.

Nathan sat all calm, like nothing was wrong, just looking out the window.

"What's your problem?" Abby glared at Nathan.

He kept gazing out into the distance.

"Nathan? Will you talk to me? Please?"

He turned and faced her, "I'm sorry if you feel like I'm ignoring you, what do you want?"

She didn't say another word. Abby looked out the windshield biting her lip, glancing toward Nathan every now and then. They made pretty good time and arrived in Kent just after dark.

"Do you know where you're going?" Nathan asked.

She pulled the truck into the parking lot of the depot and reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone.

"I hope she's home." Abby dialed and listened to the rings.

"Hello."

"Janet? This is Abby."

"Hey, stranger. How are you doing?" "I'm good," she said.

"Listen, I'm sorry I didn't call beforehand, but I'm in Kent. I need directions to the house, it's been a while since I've

been down here."

"Sure sweetie. Take the old highway beside the hardware store. It leads out of town; when you see the old depot on your left, turn down the second street on the right. Go to the next stop sign and turn left. Go to the end and take the road that veers to the right. When the asphalt ends, you should be about a mile from it. You'll see it on the left. Think you can find it?"

"Oh great, thanks, Janet. I'm at the depot now. I'll call you when I get there."

"The key is inside a can I put under the porch."

"Thanks so much. Talk to you in a bit." Abby ended the call.

It seemed like hours for Abby to find the house.

Abby pulled into the driveway. "We made it."

"About time. My ass feels like it's glued to this seat." Jack stepped out of the truck.

"Well, let's go in. I'm not going to drag you guys inside." She chuckled.

Abby reached under the porch and got the key. "Here it is."

Abby unlocked the door and went into the house with Nathan and Jack following. It looked almost ghostly with the furniture covered in sheets.

"Not bad for a twenty-five-year-old house," Abby glanced

over her shoulder. "Janet's been gradually updating it for the past two years."

"The living room is huge." Jack walked toward the fireplace. "I like it. It's almost like a museum." He turned around to gaze up at the ceiling.

Abby and the guys worked over an hour carrying boxes and suitcases into the house.

She stood by the marble staircase and watched Nathan walk toward her – he held her face in his hands and kissed her. He loved that anxious look of hers.

"Want to go upstairs," she whispered.

"Abby, I don't' feel like it," he grumbled. "Maybe some other time."

She couldn't figure out what was wrong. _Why does he keep turning me down for sex?_ She sighed.

Jack walked past them and stepped outside. He watched Abby through the door. His heart ached. He lowered his head and gave a blank stare.

"I just want her happy, but this is tearing me apart." He mumbled.

He gazed up and watched as they kissed. It deepened his sorrow. Jack turned his back to the door and lit a cigarette.

A few minutes later, Jack walked back in the house. "I'm hitting the sack."

"Good night, Jack," Abby watched him walk down the hall.

"I'm going to bed, Nathan. You coming?" She looked up at him.

"Right behind you," Nathan sighed.

They all hit the beds - not taking the least bit of time for any of them to doze off.

« ∞ »

"Shit, you're going to miss your flight, Nathan"

Abby and Nathan rushed about the house. "Do you have everything?"

"Yes, Abby, I do. I never had time to unpack. I'm sorry I have to leave, but I have to get back to Sanford, get the chopper, and get back to work. The crew of the rig probably misses me. No rest for the wicked." He laughed. Abby and Jack rushed him to the airport and watched as Nathan boarded the plane. Abby waved.

"Do you think he'll forgive me for being so mean to him? I didn't mean to get all crabby and stuff. I just don't feel good these days and I don't know what has come over me, Jack."

"Abby - Nathan loves you. He knows how you can get."

Abby swung about and rammed into a lady. "Pardon me."

The woman viewed Abby through her dimmed sunglasses and cocked a smile.

"Jack. Now that's one uncanny bitch." Abby looked over her shoulder.

Abby and Jack headed back to the house. When they arrived, Janet was waiting in her car.

"Janet?" She rushed over to the spicy pink Cadillac.

"Abby! I'm sorry I didn't get over here last night. You know how it is with William. He's so busy these days and I'm stuck taking care of the ranch on my own. I just wanted to stop by and see if there was anything you needed?"

"Nope, I'm fine. I'm sorry I didn't call last night. We were all so tired. I just took Nathan to the airport, then Jack and I stopped at the store and bought some things for lunch. Would you like to join us?"

"I'd love to Abby, but I got to get back to the house. I have to make a trip to town for some supplies too. How about a rain check?"

Abby hugged Janet.

"Well, thanks again, Janet."

"Don't mention it. Have a good day, you too Jack" Janet laughed and returned to her car. Janet waved as she backed away onto the main road.

"Now what did she mean by that. You to Jack?"

"Jack. I swear. Why don't you like her?"

"I know she's a hateful woman in spite of her kind words.

I'm surprised William's put up with her this long."

"Jack! That's an awful thing to say. She adores you and always has. Now be nice."

He shook his head and carried the groceries into the house and set them on the table.

"Now what do you want me to cook?" he asked - cracking his knuckles above the unpacked food.

"I thought I was cooking?"

"You cook? Don't make me laugh. The last time you fixed something, I got diarrhea. No thanks!" Jack winked.

"I can cook Jack; I learned from my aunt. She was always teaching me how to fix something for us to eat."

"I know you're able to cook. I'd just prefer to not eat the stuff you muster up. Go pour us each a glass of wine and I'll start lunch."

"Anything you want to fix would be fine. I'm not picky. I just want food."

Abby walked into the front room on top of the striped area rug that lay near the bar. She bent over, got the bottle of wine out and poured two glasses of wine, then headed back into the kitchen.

A strange feeling hit her that covered her body, like needles. She looked around the room but didn't see anything. She walked into the kitchen and handed Jack his glass.

"Jack here is to a new start in life." "Cheers." They toasted.

"Lunch won't be long, you hungry?"

"Yes! I'm famished." Her stomach was grumbling.

"Well get your plate, while I warm up the sauce."

She reached inside one of the oversized boxes and snatched a few plates and some silverware. She walked back over to the kitchen island and set them down.

"Jack? I just wanted to thank you for coming with me. I'm glad you're here."

He smiled. "Abby, I needed to get away from there myself. Give me your plate and I'll fill it for you. Go sit in the living-room and I'll even bring it to you." "Why are you being so nice to me, Jack?"

"Don't look a gift-horse in the mouth, ok?"

Abby smiled and headed for the living room where she flopped down on the couch.

Jack walked into the room with two plates in hand. He leaned over and handed Abby hers and then he sat in the chair next to the fireplace.

"So, we're not going to eat at the table, I take it?"

"Why? Would you like to? I just thought it would be nicer in here is all."

"It's ok Jack. This is fine."

Abby twirled the fork in the spaghetti.

"Is there something wrong with the food Abby?" Jack hoped the pasta wasn't overcooked.

"No. I'm just missing Nathan."

"Look, Abby. I know how you and Nathan feel about one another, but -"

"But what?"

"Well, we've known each other a long time Abby. I care more about you than you'll ever know." Jack tilted his head down.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Abby. I love you! I always have." He cleared his throat.

"Jack, I've always cared for you. It's not like we're related you know. When my aunt took you and Blake in, I was so happy. I felt that I finally had some brothers and that I'd not be an only child anymore. I had no idea that you felt that way about me. How long have you been hiding this from me?"

"A while Abby, I just didn't want to get in your way. When Nathan and you started getting closer, I just backed down. I knew that I had no chance to be with you. Not like that."

"Jack, I'm flattered, but I'm crazy about Nathan. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything Abby; I just wanted you to know. I've been trying to tell you for years, but it seemed we never had the chance to be alone long enough, so we could talk. That is one of the reasons I wanted to make this trip with you. I knew Nathan would have to fly back to Maine and I wanted to spend some time with you."

"I'll always love you. We grew up together and I just never thought you wanted anything to do with me. You and Blake were always teasing me and poking fun at what I did. I just never gave it another thought." "It's ok Abby. I shouldn't have said anything."

She set her plate on the coffee table, walked over to Jack and kneeled down before him.

"Jack. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. If Nathan wasn't in the picture, then we might have had the opportunity to see if this would work."

"It's ok Abby. I said its ok!" Jack was upset with himself for mentioning it.

"Well, it's not ok Jack. I wish you had told me how you feel sooner. I don't want to hurt anybody's feelings, especially yours."

Jack sat there gazing into her eyes, with such high hopes. She could see his pain, as he placed his plate on the end table and put his hand on her face.

"Abby, I'll always love you. Even if you don't love me back, and I won't get in your way."

"I love you too Jack."

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Well, I'll take these plates into the kitchen and put them in the refrigerator. I'm not that hungry now. We can eat them later. I'm going to go lay down for a while. It's been a long week.

She watched Jack carry the plates to the kitchen and heard him shuffling things around. _I wonder if I should go talk to him._

 **Chapter 8**

The next morning, the sun shone through the window softly grazing the white crochet bedspread. She sat up, pulled the drapes back and looked outside. White fluffy clouds floated against the blue sky. She drew from her bed, got dressed and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Jack."

"Well, good morning to you. How did you sleep?" He set his cup down. "Want some coffee?"

"Sure. I'd love some." She smiled and sat down at the table.

Jack glided the chair backward, stood up and walked over to the coffee pot to pour her a cup. He turned on the small TV that sat in the corner of the kitchen, hoping the morning show was on. He handed her the cup.

The news interrupted the program they were watching.

Abby sat there with her elbows on the table, trying to shake off the sleepiness that was overpowering her.

'This just in - there's been a plane crash outside of Kent Connecticut. Flight 501 came down a hundred miles out. It's not known at this time, what caused the crash or how many people were on board. We'll update this story as soon as more information becomes available.'

"Oh my God. Nathan was on that flight Jack." Abby dropped her coffee cup and it shattered.

Jack walked around the table and held Abby tightly in his arms. "It will be alright Abby. I'm here."

She looked up at his face, her eyes flooded with tears. "This can't be happening to me."

"I know Abby." Jack placed his arm around her and they walked into the living-room and she seated herself, staring out the window in a daze. Jack paced about the room, all upset inside, but trying to hide it from Abby, because he didn't want to upset her any more than she already was.

"You want a drink, Abby?" He walked to the bar and poured two glasses of whiskey.

She just sat there unresponsive, with her heart was breaking off in chunks, leaving her feeling heartsick. Jack walked to her side and sat next to her.

They heard a knock at the door. She turned around and looked at it. She didn't have the energy to get up and answer it. Jack rose from his seat and walked to the door.

"Oh Abby, I'm so sorry sweetheart. I heard the news about the plane crash. Abby, I feel so helpless. I don't know what to do. Have you heard anything else?" "No Janet. We haven't." She lowered her head.

"Do you want me to call the sheriff's office? I have a friend who works there." Janet wanted to help so bad.

"Janet, who's this friend?"?

"He volunteers down at the shelter and sometimes he works with my husband down at the station. He might be able to find out what happened. It is worth a shot, don't you think?"

"Well, call him damn it!" Abby yelled. "What are you waiting for?"

Janet walked over to the phone and dialed the number. She listened to the rings.

"Hello."

"Is Bruce there?"

"Yes. Hang on." The officer put her on hold.

"This is Bruce. How can I help you?"

"Bruce. This is Janet. I'm sorry to bother you, but a friend of mine was on that plane that crashed outside of Kent. Can you find out what happened?"

"I'm sorry to hear that someone you knew was on that flight. Let me see what I can do and I'll call you back.

Where are you now? Do you want me to call you on the mobile?"

"You can call me here at Abby's house. This number is on William's Rolodex I'm going to stay here for a while." "Ok - Will do." Janet hung up the phone.

"He'll do what he can to find out what happened and call me back."

"Thanks, Janet."

They sat in the living-room and watched the television, in hopes that some additional news would be updated before long. Hours passed with no news; suddenly the phone rang.

Janet walked over and answered it.

"This is Bruce. I have the report here. I had them fax it over to me."

"Well, what does it say?"

"The plane crashed outside of Kent an hour after takeoff and it crashed in a wooded area. The search team found footprints leading away from the crash. I'm not sure what that means. They're out there as we speak. I don't know what caused the plane to crash that's still under investigation. That's all I know right now Janet." "Thanks, Bruce. Will you keep me informed?"

"Certainly, I'll call you when I find out more."

Janet hung up the phone. "Apparently the plane came down in a wooded area and all are presumed to be dead. They found footprints leading away from the plane." "Oh my, God." Abby turned to Jack.

"Bruce said he'd call back if he finds out anything else." The phone rang again. Janet rushed to answer it.

"Janet, something else just came across the wire. Apparently, they found no sign of anyone surviving the crash. The footprints that led to the river, well they think it was just a hunter — the trail ended at the lake." Janet slowly placed the receiver on the phone.

"What's the matter?"

"Abby. That was Bruce. He told me that there were no survivors. I'm so sorry Abby."

"NOOOOO!" Abby stood up and the room started to spin around her.

Jack caught her.

"Oh no. Jack. Will she be okay?

"Janet, she'll be fine. Abby has a condition called syncope."

"What's that?"

"It's usually due to a lack of oxygen to the brain. Abby's on blood pressure medicine. She loses oxygen in her brain when she gets upset or is in a lot of pain, so she faints more often."

Jack carried her to the bedroom.

"What do we do now?" Janet asked.

"She'll be fine," Jack said.

"I'm really sorry Jack. I was trying to help. I was so hopeful that Nathan would be all right."

"It's ok Janet. We were all hoping for a miracle."

"I feel so bad now. Maybe I should just go."

"Don't beat yourself up. You can stay if you want. I'm sure she'll need us both around, to get her through this."

"She loves Nathan so much. I know what he meant to her. I just don't know what to do." Janet wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"We just have to help her get through all this. It won't be easy and it will take some time."

"I'm going to sit in the living room." Janet walked down the hall.

Jack sat on the side of the bed and watched her. She's so beautiful, why did this have to happen to her now. Jack leaned over and kissed her cheeks.

Jacked walked into the living room. His heart heavy.

"Janet, you alright?"

"Yes. I wish I could do more. I should go." Janet smiled and walked over to the table and picked up her purse. She paused at the door. "Jack. If you need me, just call, okay?"

"I will. Thanks, Janet."

Jack walked into the kitchen - gathered the dirty dishes and put them into the sink. He tried to hold back the tears. _How could this happen?_

He turned around and walked back into the living room and sat on the couch. Alone in the quiet, he eventually drifted off to sleep.

Abby screamed.

Jack jumped from a dead sleep and rushed to the bedroom.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, Jack. I had the worst nightmare. It was horrible." Jack sat on the edge of the bed.

Abby reached over to the nightstand and picked up a pack of cigarettes - pulled one out and lit it. "Jack. I dreamt that Nathan died in a plane crash."

"Abby. Listen to me. There was a plane crash and all aboard are presumed dead."

"What?" She asked, thinking it was all a dream.

"Abby. You passed out. I must have dozed off on the sofa. You woke me up with your screaming."

"Jack. Maybe Nathan's alive? He's strong."

He lowered his head, saddened. "Would you like to go back to Maine?"

"No! I won't go back there, especially if Nathan's dead."

"Ok! Calm down. We don't have to go back. Do you want one of your pills? That might help your nerves."

"Whatever you think Jack."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Jack walked into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and her pills. He returned and saw Abby's sadness.

"Here. Take this. It should help."

"Thanks."

"Abby. I wish there was something I could do or say to ease your pain." Their eyes locked.

Jack turned from her and walked to the door as if he was leaving.

"Don't go, Jack, please." She turned her blue eyes tenderly toward him.

Jack walked toward her, hesitating - his weakness betraying him.

"I don't want you to go." Abby felt the faint touch of his hand.

"Oh, Abby." I want you, but not like this." He sat beside her.

"Jack, I need you." She lifted her eyes to him and ran her fingers through his hair. She sat back and drew her shirt up over her head, revealing her naked breasts. She leaned back onto the bed, raising her hips and slid her jeans down. Jack pulled her jeans off and unbuttoned his shirt.

They lay together. Jack reached out and grabbed her breast, massaging it, then kissed her nipple. She moaned and closed her eyes. His cock started to swell as he moved his lips down to her navel. Abby spread her legs and he moved down to her clit. She squeezed her thighs against his head and rocked her hips. "Oh, baby." He licked her clitoris and she begged for more.

Jack worked his way up her belly licking her skin till he reached her neck. He seized her into the circle of his arms and kissed her lightly. Abby drew him closer. He moaned under his breath as he twisted his hand in her hair and kissed her pressing his lips harder.

"Abby. I love you." He whispered scanning her eyes.

He kissed her again, their tongues entwined. It was hard for him to hold back as he moved against her body. Softly he kissed her neck, guiding her hand down his side. Jack inserted his thigh between hers.

Abby arched her back and clung to the sheets as he penetrated her. Jack drew back and plunged deeper inside moving himself against her, gripping her hips squeezing her next to him. Jack pounded into her, his cock throbbing inside her vagina, swollen almost ready to burst.

"Oh. Oh. Jack." She urged him on, wrapping her legs around him.

Her head sank back into the pillows and her lips parted. Every limb she had trembled with every thrust. Their burning desire ripened as he squeezed her breasts. He felt the sensation in his penis explode, gasping for air. They both remained quiet shivering for a moment, then he slipped out of her.

Jack turned exhausted to his back. Abby laid her head on his shoulders, and he pulled her firmly against his side. "I love you, Abby." His eyes scanning her face.

"I love you too, Jack." Her face was flushed with passion when she leaned her naked body over towards him.

"Jack, promise you won't ever leave me." She wanted him to hold her for eternity. Closing their eyes, they embraced one another till they both dozed off to sleep.

« ∞ »

Weeks passed. They walked barefoot along the river's edge, weaving about, and talking, carrying their shoes. A whisper crossed the flow of the river filled with unrest. Abby stopped and gazed across the waters, her hair blowing around her face.

"What's wrong?" Jack took off his sunglasses giving her an impatient look.

"I wish I knew. It feels like someone calling out to me in a very faint way." She gazed into his eyes. "I want to go home."

"Okay." He kissed her forehead and they walked to the car. Jack opened the door and she sat in the leather bucket seat. He shut the door and walked around the front of the car - opened the door and sat beside her. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I just need to lay down." She smiled as he cranked the engine. They cruised down the back roads that ran along the river.

 **Chapter 9**

He tripped and fell to his knees when Abby opened the door.

"Oh My God! Jack!" Abby cried out.

Jack rushed into the room, bumping into the sofa.

"Holy shit! Nathan?"

"What the hell happened? Three weeks ago, I was watching the news and they said that your plane went down and that no one survived."

"Well, don't stand there, help me to the couch."

"I'm sorry, the shock of seeing you alive startled me."

They helped Nathan to the sofa.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember was the plane spiraling down then crashing. I woke up drifting in the river, on top of a few decomposed logs."

"What? How did you get in the river?"

"I don't know Abby. I stumbled about the woods for a long time."

"I thought you were dead. I'm so glad you're ok."

"You're so beautiful, baby." Nathan pulled her against him.

Jack sat in the brown recliner and watched them with his heart aching.

"Nathan, we need to get you to a doctor." She looked at his bloodstained shirt.

"No Abby. I will be okay." He placed his hand on her face.

"Just relax," Abby tried to calm him. Suddenly Nathan collapsed back onto the couch. His eyes were glassy and he seemed half out of it.

"Nathan?" She said twice trying to get him to respond, but all he did was groan softly.

Abby sat close beside him - sweat covered his body. He looked at her then arched his head back, his eyes closed tight and he started grinding his teeth.

"Jack, maybe Janet can help us. Will you call her?"

Jack paced about with the cell phone to his ear. "Janet?" He said, then a pause. "Can you get over here, fast and bring a doctor?" He ended the call and nodded.

"Abby," I'll always love you. I may not have been the perfect guy, but I've tried the best I could," Nathan squinted his eyes straining to the get words out.

"Nathan, just rest," she begged, trying to smile. "You've never failed me."

He took her hand and raised it to his lips, looking worried and tortured from the pain as he gazed deep into her eyes. "You know I love you."

Her feelings were torn and she turned her gaze away from him. Abby's eyes watered when she looked up at Jack and her strength seemed to wilt. Abby looked back down at Nathan.

"I – I love you too," she finally choked out the words.

"Abby, what's wrong?" He slashed the words out at her, his eyes scanned her face like he was looking for some hidden meaning in how she spoke.

"Nathan, please, just rest."

He groaned in a tone of intense pain as he tried to get to his feet. "Abby, I need you," he reached out to her and grabbed her arm.

"Nathan, don't," she urged him to lay down, then she heard a knock at the door and looked up.

Jack walked over and answered the door. It was Janet.

She walked in and a man followed her. "Abby?" She said. "Oh my god is that…?"

The man stepped closer. He was wearing a pair of jeans, a white shirt and had brown hair and a rough beard. His posture was like that of a soldier and she knew he was a doctor when she saw the stethoscope around his neck.

"This is Glenn Daley," Janet introduced him.

"Thanks for coming so quickly," she said. "This is my boyfriend, Nathan Johnson. He was on the plane that crashed outside of Kent last month and he showed up at my door this morning. Can you help him?"

"Ms. Campbell, I'll do my best," the doctor said. "Let's get him to a bed where I can examine him better."

Jack and the doctor carried Nathan to the bedroom. Abby followed them. She stepped back and watched the doctor sit down beside him checking Nathans injuries. Nathan finally relaxed enough for the doctor cut part of his shirt away, exposing the wounds.

"That's a pretty deep gash, and I'm not sure how you lasted this long with all the dried blood covering it," the doctor said reaching into his bag. He pulled out a syringe, and a bottle of medicine. He stuck the needle at the end of the bottle and filled it, then gave Nathan a few shots close to the lesion. Nathan clenched his fist. "Okay, I'm going to sew this up and you shouldn't feel any pain."

That's when Abby turned her head to the wall. She took a few small, fast breaths like someone in Lamaze class then turned her gaze back to Nathan.

 _I thought I was going to be sick from the smell of blood_. The doctor used a disinfectant to clean the area, then reached back in his bag for more items as he sewed up the nine-inch incision.

Doctor Bulmer, put some dressing around the wound and told Nathan he'd have to sit up so he could wrap some bandage around him. Abby could see the pain in his eyes as he turned and twisted about as the doctor finished up.

"Are you hurting anywhere else," the doctor asked.

"Yes, my right arm," Nathan tried to raise it.

The doctor felt his arm and sighed. "Yep, it feels broken. I'll need to set it before I can wrap it."

Abby cringed when she heard the bone pop and Nathan's horrible cry. She knew that hurt. Abby closed her eyes for a moment, hoping she could bear all this.

Jack was standing by Abby holding her arm.

"Abby, you okay?" He instantly placed his arm around her just as her knees go weak.

"I need to go sit down," her breathing got heavy again. Jack walked beside her into the living room. Abby sat in the chair by the fireplace and place her head down toward her lap holding her face with her hands.

Soon the doctor came into the room.

"I gave Nathan a sedative to help him rest. Here's a prescription for some antibiotics, some more cream for the wound and I've wrapped his arm the best I could with what I had to work with. I'll come back tomorrow and put his arm in a cast."

"Thank you," she said softly. "I appreciate what you've done."

"No problem," the doctor said. "He should be okay in about a week or so. I don't want him moving about too much until that wound heals."

"Thanks again," Abby shakes his hand.

"Abby, I'll call you later and check on you," Janet gave her a hug and walked out the door with the doctor.

Jack started pacing about.

"Jack? You okay?" She saw his expression go hard.

"No! I'm not Abby."

"What's wrong?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"I guess so," she said not sure what he was trying to say.

"You introduced Nathan as your boyfriend," he said. "So, I guess I'm second in line."

"Jack, please. I – I…"

"I love you, Abby. What am I supposed to do now? Be the one you fall back on when you and Nathan have a problem?"

"I'm sorry," she cried out.

"You have to make a choice. It's me or Nathan, you can't have us both." Jack's voice went harsh.

"Jack, I do love you," She wished he'd believe her.

"I should've turned away from you that night and walked out the door," he said. "Instead, I gave into my weakness because I'm in love with you.

"'Don't say that. Please, Jack," she walked over to him and he pushed her aside.

"I'm done with you. If you can't choose one of us right now, then it's over. CHOOSE! "He yelled.

Abby jerked from his anger and stepped back. "Jack, I thought Nathan was dead. I had no idea he'd be coming back."

"Oh, so you made love to me because you thought he was dead?"

"I didn't mean it like that," she tried to explain.

"I'm going out. Go tend to your boyfriend," Jack said and walked out the door.

Abby ran after him. "Jack! Wait, please?"

He stopped and turned around; his breathing heavy. She could see the anger in his eyes.

"Jack, I'm so sorry. I love you, can't you see that?"

"Abby, I can't do this. I love you more than life itself, but I'm letting you go, so go back to Nathan. I want you happy. I'm not going to be there for you anymore. You made your choice," he lowered his head and walked away.

"Jack don't go," she begged.

He ignored her cry and walked around the corner of the house.

Abby turned and went inside and she saw the brisk fire burning in the grate. She was alone again. The room was empty, no one sat in the chairs nor did anyone stand close. Silence filled the room.

Suddenly, she saw something between her and the fireplace as it stirred. It was like a shadow and moved into the light and she saw a shadow of a man with his back to her, then he spun around.

"Nathan, you startled me. What are you doing out of bed?"

"I was watching you and Jack," he told her. "So, you bedded him?" He gasped.

"You heard?" Abby looked at him sharply and walked toward the sofa. He grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him. His eyes burned into hers as if he was looking deep into her soul.

"Abby, you belong to me."

"I don't belong to anyone," she tried to pull away, but he squeezed her arm tighter. "Let me go."

"No, my dear, I won't let you go," his voice tight and raged.

Abby turned her head when she heard the door slam. It was Jack. His eyes were locked on Nathan.

"So, what's going on?" Jack walked toward them.

"None of your business," Nathan told him, still holding onto her arm.

"A lover's quarrel?" Jack turned his eyes to Abby.

Nathan released his grip and took a few steps forward and grabbed Jack's neck. "You leave Abby alone, you got that?"

Jack pulled Nathan's hand down. "No worries from me buddy. She's all yours." Jack narrowed his eyes at her and walked away. Right then, Abby knew she lost him.

Nathan groaned and bent over holding his stomach.

"What's wrong?" Abby stepped toward him. "Let's get you into the bedroom. You need to rest."

She placed her arm around his waist and helped him to the bedroom and into bed. She pulled the sheet over him. "There. Isn't that better?"

"It sure is baby. I need you." Nathan grabbed her arm. "Come to bed."

She took a deep breath and laid alongside him.

He leaned over to kiss her and she sat up. "Nathan, I don't feel very good."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just feel sick in my stomach. It's probably just nerves," she placed her hand over her mouth.

"What can I do to help?"

"I need something for this nauseated stomach."

"Jack!" Nathan yelled. "Would you fetch me a coke?"

Jack walked into the room. "What'd you say?"

"Abby needs a coke. Would you get her one?"

Jack shook his head. "Sure. Be right back."

"It's just a nervous stomach. I've got a lot on my mind." Abby sat on the side of the bed.

"Here you go, Abby."

"Give that to me. I'll open it for you baby," Nathan forced the can from Jack's hand.

Abby rushed to the bathroom holding her stomach and leaned over the toilet, heaving a few times. She got a washcloth, wet it and rubbed her face as she walked back into the bedroom.

"Do you feel better baby?" Nathan asked.

"A little, thanks," Abby rubbed her face with the washcloth again.

"Here. Drink this, it'll help." Nathan handed her a coke.

"Don't drink that!"

"Why?" I looked at Jack.

"He thinks the coke will make you feel worse. It'll help, I swear," Nathan urged her to drink it.

She sipped at the can then faster and faster she drank it down.

"That a girl. Now get some rest."

"I'm going to bed. Good night," Jack turned and walked out the door.

 **Chapter 10**

Nathan woke early.

"Abby? Get up." He shook her shoulder. "Good. Now I can get you home. Jack!"

He walked into the room, half asleep. "What do you want? You know how early it is?"

"Jack. She's out. I want to get things ready to go."

"Go where?" Jack yawned.

"We're taking her back to Maine. That's what!"

"I'm not doing it?" Jack shook his head.

"Yes, you are, now help me get her into the truck." Jack turned his back to him.

"Jack. Now!"

He swung around. "Damn it, Nathan. What if she wakes up in the truck?"

"Oh, will you please shut up and help me get her in the truck? It's only a five-hour drive. She'll be out longer than that."

"I'm not going to help you, Nathan."

"Fine, I'll do it myself." Nathan reached out and picked Abby up in his arms and stumbled trying to carry her.

Jack shook his head and walked up to him and took Abby in his arms and carried her to the truck and put her in the back seat. He knew he had no choice but to help and went back inside.

"Okay. She's in the back seat. Now what, you want me to carry you too?" His voice deep and sarcastic.

"Just help me walk to the truck. You're driving."

"I'm driving? You think I'm going to drive all the way back to Maine?"

"Well, yeah. Who'd you think was going to drive?"

Jack walked alongside Nathan and helped him into the passenger seat, turned and walked to the driver's side and got in.

"Okay. Let's go."

"I still think this is a bad idea."

"Just drive the truck."

Jack looked back at Abby and hated what was happening; he sighed and looked at Nathan.

"Well, let's go," Nathan said.

Jack cranked the engine and headed toward the interstate. They stopped for fuel and drinks from time to time, until they finally arrived home.

Jack carried Abby upstairs and put her to bed, then walked back downstairs.

"This is bullshit," Jack said.

"Stop complaining. The clan meets tonight," Blake said.

"You still congregate in that old cave under the cemetery?" Asked Nathan.

"We sure are. Why break a hundred-year tradition." He laughed.

"I thought that the cemetery was off-limits to us." Asked Nathan.

"No." Said Blake. "We dug deeper under it."

Jack stood to his feet. "Well, I'm not going anymore."

"Why?" asked Blake. "You're a werewolf too."

"I haven't transformed in months. The curse has vanished from me," said Jack.

"The curse doesn't just leave you Jack", said Nathan.

"Then why haven't I changed?" Jack questioned.

"You do change. You're just not remembering." Said Blake.

"I'd remember something like that Blake," Said Jack.

"You'll change. There's another full moon tonight." Blake smiled.

"It is getting dark, we better get ready," said Nathan. "Are you coming, Jack?"

"I don't know", replied Jack.

"I want to check on Abby. I'll be there later," Nathan shrugged.

Blake walked out on the porch.

Nathan rushed back upstairs, opened the door and walked into the bedroom. "Abby, I'm so sorry honey. I have to do this."

He crawled into bed beside her and turned out the light." I want the curse to survive." He said.

Jack walked into the room.

"Oh no you don't," said Jack.

Nathan glared at him and walked out the door.

Jack sat beside her side, looked down and watched her sleep. "I'm sorry Abby," he sighed and walked back down the stairs.

"Hey! What are you doing?" asked Blake. "Come on we are going to be late."

They headed out the door and made their way toward the cave. Blake and Jack finally arrived,

"Where is Nathan?"

"No idea," Jack told them.

They walked further into the cave. All the people turned and looked at them as they entered.

"Welcome to the WWCO fellows." Wade said. "Gather around guys, don't be shy.

Jack grabbed one of the torches and gathered around Wade and the other followers.

"We have business to attend to tonight that is going to affect us all," said Wade. "We have an outsider amongst us."

"Who might that be?" asked Jack.

"You know who. Its Abby" replied Wade. "She's become a hand full. If she slips out of here and tells the outside world about the werewolves, we are going to have more problems than we can handle. We can't have the sheriff coming down here. It is too risky.

"I saw her in the attic. She's been snooping around up there and one day I saw her shuffle through some papers." Said Blake.

"Do you think she already knows?" asked Jack.

"I don't know. Of course, when it comes to Abby anything is possible. We will just have to wait until the moon is full on the twentieth day. For now, she is drugged – she won't wake for a while," Said Blake.

"I think we should sit her down and just tell her," Jack suggested.

"I disagree. If you tell her now she'll get all hysterical and run from us," said Blake.

"Abby has to go," Said Wade.

"What do you mean, go?" Jack asked.

"You worry too much Jack," Blake said.

"Well, no one cares about her, but me," Jack turned and walked out of the cave.

"We need to follow him. I got a feeling we can't trust Jack anymore." Said Wade. "If he turns on us, he'll have to be terminated."

The clan followed Jack, staying out of sight, as he walked toward the cemetery.

He reached out for the gate, quickly pulling his hand back.

"Damn! Is the gate covered in acid?" He said, watching a young woman kneel down by one of the headstones.

Jack kicked the gate open and stepped on top of ivory pieces and bones, making his way up the hill, "Who are you?"

The woman turned and looked at Jack, then mystically disappeared.

The clan watched from a fallen tree.

Jack placed his hand on his chin and rubbed it, then walked out of the cemetery.

On his way down the hill, he heard a noise in the brush.

Suddenly a werewolf leaped out. "Nathan, Is that you?" He asked.

The beast stood upright and growled a horrific sound.

"Take it easy Nathan", Jack took a step back.

The werewolf stopped, turned and ran up the hill out of sight.

The guys charged up the hill. "Jack? You alright?" Asked Wade.

"Yes. I was a bit startled, but I think that's Nathan." Said Jack.

"Why do you say that?" Asked Blake.

"Cause of the moon tattoo on his ear," Jack said.

"What tattoo?" Wade asked." When did Nathan get a tattoo?"

"Never mind," Jack walked down the hill towards the cave.

"We have another problem," Wade said, as the members gathered.

"Well, I've been hearing a lot on the digital scanner about some werewolves down south", a man commented. "Also, I've had a couple of people ask me about the panther problem in these woods."

"We can't keep blaming it on them or we'll have hunters all over this mountain, trying to track them down." Said Jack.

The clan continued to discuss their alternatives.

"So, it's not the mountain lions killing our livestock," Glenn Miller said, crouched beside a bush."

He quietly worked his way around the cave, got in his truck and headed back toward town.

Glenn lives in Alfred, Maine. He's the owner of Wolf Pine Farms. They provide organic-raised meats and vegetables and just happened to run across the cave.

When he got to town, he rushed to the sheriff's office. "Is Anthony busy? I mean Wayne."

"Well hi there Glenn. It's been a while since we've seen you." Said the officer.

"Just get Wayne for me please." Said Glenn.

"He's in a meeting. Do you want to leave him a message?"

"No, I don't want to do that. I'll wait." Said Glenn. "Just tell him, I'll be waiting over at Mandy's coffee shop"

"Will do!" The officer responded.

Wayne Jones if the captain of the York County Sheriff's Department.

Glenn walked out the door and crossed the street, dodging the traffic.

He entered Mandy's Coffee Shop and ordered a cup of coffee.

Wayne step outside.

Glenn rushed out onto the sidewalk. "Wayne!"

The sheriff walked across the street and greeted Glenn on the curb. "How you been Glenn?"

"I'm good. Listen, sheriff. I've got to tell you something." Said Glenn.

"Sure. Come into my office." He replied.

"No. That won't do Wayne," Insisted Glenn. "Please, come out to my house. We can talk there."

"Okay. I can meet you in an hour?" Said Wayne, looking at his watch.

"Sounds good to me, thanks, Anthony." Said Glenn. "I'll meet you there then."

Glenn walked to his truck, got inside and drove home.

When Glenn arrived, he saw that one of his cows was loose.

He pulled the truck beside the animal and noticed blood on its leg.

He stepped out of the seventy-five Dodge and ran in the house.

He called the veterinarian, but no one answered.

Not sure what to do, he snatched the first aid kit from the shelf and headed back outside.

Glenn saw the sheriff pull up, as he walked down the steps.

The sheriff opened the door and stepped out of his car.

"Glenn, what's the urgency?" The sheriff asked.

"You'll probably not believe me."

"Well?" The sheriff asked.

"I was out hunting earlier this morning and accidentally stumbled across this cave. I could hear voices coming from inside, so I slowly approached it and watched from a distance. They're werewolves. Glenn said.

"Now wait a minute. You're trying to tell me that we have werewolves among us?" He asked.

"I found this on the cow's leg just before you drove up." Glenn handed the samples to the sheriff. "Well, it looks like dog hair or something along that line," he replied, as he mashed it between his fingers.

"Look closer."

"I don't know. It looks like hair form a wild animal." Said the sheriff.

"You don't have to believe me. Just come with me and let me show you the cave." Said Glenn.

"Where's this cave?" Asked the sheriff.

"It's south of here, in Sanford." He replied.

"That's out of my jurisdiction, but I'll go have a look," he said. "I'll meet you back here close to dark?"

"Sounds good to me Anthony." Said Glenn

"Call me Wayne, will you Glenn? Just because your sister calls me Anthony, don't mean you have to." laughed the sheriff.

"No problem, see you soon, "WAYNE," said Glenn, chuckling.

The sheriff walked to his car, tipped his hat, opened the door and got inside.

Glenn watched the sheriff drive down the dirt road.

He walked by the cow, bent down and wrapped the injured leg the best he could, then lead him to the barn.

He secured the door and walked back to the house, entered the living room, and gathered his things. Just as he started loading the truck, the sheriff returned with a couple of his men.

"You ready to go Glenn?"

"Yes, I've been ready", noted Glenn.

The men got in their trucks, drove south, with the sheriff following them.

Glenn pulled into his campsite and he stopped.

"Where's this cave?" The sheriff asked the men gathered around.

"It's an hour walk from here," he said.

They finally reached the cave, gathered around and watched as the Sheriff and Glenn go inside.

"Is this the only entrance?" Asked the sheriff.

"No. The cave has a bigger opening on the other side", pointed Glenn.

"See they're still in there." Said Glenn.

"I don't believe this", the sheriff said as he walked beside Glenn.

He heard the group preaching. They were talking about their werewolf traits.

"I told you, sheriff. These people turn into werewolves and have embarked as far north as our district. We need to do something about this and soon before they move north permanently." said Glenn.

"I've seen enough." Said Wayne. "Let's go."

The men headed back to camp and decided to spend the night.

Some hours later, Wayne said, "I'll come back soon, I have to go to town.

Steve, you and Ted get back to the cave and watch, until I return." The sheriff ordered.

"We need to put a twenty-four-hour watch on them. Do you want me to help?" asked Glenn.

Suddenly howls a wolf startled everyone.

The sheriff's crew cringed when they saw the werewolf.

Keep your profile low, Ted said, "I don't know about you, but I'm getting the hell out of here." Said Steve.

"Wait, we have to stay here. The sheriff told us to stick around. Chill out, they don't know where even here."

"I got a bad feeling about this too Steve, but the sheriff told us to stay put."

Suddenly the clan dropped to the ground.

"What do you think they're doing? Idolizing that werewolf?" Steve questioned. "Let's get the hell out of here."

"If we move from this spot, they'll hear us. Their senses are keen. We're safer staying put", said Ted.

The men watched in fear as the werewolves perambulated.

Uncertain of what to do now, the men seated themselves under some bush.

All they could do was wait till morning.

When the sun rose, Ted and Steve revealed themselves and approached the sheriff.

"Well, good morning boys. How was your night?" he laughed.

"Very funny Wayne, we have a bigger problem than we first thought", said Ted. "We watched the cave last night and all the men turned into a werewolf."

"Really?" Asked the sheriff.

"Unbelievable!" said Glenn.

"How many did you count?" asked the sheriff.

"I'd say at the least a hundred, sir," said Ted.

"That's more than a problem." said the sheriff. "That is an epidemic."

"What are we going to do?" asked Ted.

"Well, whatever we do, it needs to be dealt with as soon as possible." said the sheriff.

Ted! Steve! You'll head home. I'll take over."

"What about me?" Glenn asked.

"I'd appreciate the company." said the sheriff.

 **Chapter 11**

Cool air hovered around her. Abby gazed up and her eyes widened. A spirit was floating beside the window.

 _Aunty? Am I dreaming?_

"Accompany me, darling!" The spirit motioned at Abby.

Abby tossed the covers back and followed her down the stairs and headed up the trail that led to the graveyard. The next step she took, she fell through a hole sliding ten feet. She landed atop a heap of bones and the spirit appeared inside the cave beside her.

"Follow me." The spirit whispered.

Abby reached for the Flambeau and followed the spirit deeper inside the cave. The torch flickered when she walked past the tunnels that slanted upward — the moon visible from one. The only sound she heard was her own breathing. The tunnel widened when she reached the other opening and the spirit stopped, hovering over a pile of bones.

"These are my remains." The spirit pointed down.

Abby fell to her knees and saw her aunt's necklace on the ground next to the skull. Abby ran her hand over the bones - grabbing the blue diamond necklace. The bones crumbled apart as she lifted it to her chest. The blue stone sparkled under the light of the torch.

"Who did this to you?" She cried out, tears welling in her eyes when she looked up at her aunt's spirit.

"I love you." Abby looked up and the spirit slowly disappeared.

She stood to her feet and walked slowly through the cave where she noticed more openings ascending upward. Unknown sculptures were everywhere. Abby looked at the sketches of the witches, vampires, and werewolves.

She reached an entrance, placed the torch on the wall and made her way back up the trail and headed home. Abby walked up the stairs and leaned back onto the pillows, staring up at the ceiling. She put the necklace around her neck and crawled under the blankets, soon falling asleep.

The next morning, Jack carried a tray of food into her room, waking her.

"Good morning. Are you hungry?" He set the tray on the bedside table.

"What am I doing here Jack?"

"Well, you can blame Nathan for that one."

"Nathan? Why?"

"He wanted you to come home so I drove you both back here."

"What the hell for?" She sat up on the bed.

"You'll have to take that up with your boyfriend," Jack said and walked toward the door.

"Jack, wait!"

He turned and looked at her.

"I thought you were mad at me?"

Jack took a deep breath. "I can't stay mad at someone I'm in love with," he winked. "I have to go feed the horses. I'll be back." He walked out the door.

Abby sat on the side of the bed trying to remember how she got there, then looked at the bowl of strawberries and a croissant that sat next to a mug of coffee. Jack is so nice to me. She smiled and took a bite of the croissant and she heard a sound like a pack of dogs inside the house.

Abby stood up and walked to the door. When she opened the door, the sound got louder. "Dakota" She smiled and stepped out into the hall. She petted him and walked downstairs.

"Nathan." She smiled and went over and sat beside him.

"How are you feeling baby?" Nathan pulled her close.

"A little tired." She said.

Jack and Blake entered the room.

"So, I heard you went to the cave the other day." Nathan's voice harsh.

"Who told you that?" She looked confused.

"No one. I know more than you think, so did you find what you were looking for my dear?" He asked. "Did you find the necklace around Emma's neck?"

"How did you know that my aunt's remains still had the necklace near her bones?" She asked.

"Because my darling Abby, I am the one who put her body there," Nathan said.

"I don't understand." Her eyes narrowed.

"Well, my dear. I'm the one who took her life. I buried her in the cave myself. I had no idea anyone would find her, especially that far inside."

"Damn you, Nathan, how could you do that to me? To her?" Abby stood to her feet and backed away from him.

Blake's eyes widened in shock. "You did what? How could you take her life?"

"It was easy Blake. I'm a werewolf." Nathan stood to his feet.

"You're a werewolf? That's impossible." She said

"Oh really, would you like to see one now?" Nathan removed his clothes and fell to his knees.

Abby stepped backward toward the staircase in uneven steps. Her eyes widened and she placed her hands over her ears to muffle the sound of cracking bones. She screamed and rushed upstairs to her room. Blake fled the house.

She bolted the door. It's not going to hold them. She ran to the window and opened it. A werewolf lunged at her. She slammed the window and scrambled to the bathroom, locking the door. Where'd all these werewolves come from?

A smell of blood lingered in the room when the werewolves broke the door down. I'm going to die. She backed into the window and closed her eyes. Dakota and four other collies rushed in standing behind the werewolves. They fanned out showing their teeth and the dogs jumped forward, then backed up.

A spasm of fear struck her and she ripped the shower curtain off and tossed it on one of the werewolves' back and dashed between them.

The creature's claw slashed against her arm and side. She stumbled to the floor and crawled toward the bed. The dogs jumped at the beasts biting into their throat, and the werewolves tossed them to the floor. She reached into the night table, gripping her gun.

Dakota rushed to her side, placing himself between her and the werewolf. She fired rapidly, aiming at one then another. The beasts twisted about as the bullets pierced their tangled fur.

Jack ran into the room, grabbed Abby by her arm and dragged her into the hall. Dakota and the dogs followed.

Jack repeatedly pumped the rifle, pulling the trigger. The werewolf screamed a horrible sound. The rest fled when the alpha male dropped to the floor. Abby got up and placed her arm around Jack's waist. Blood was running down her arm.

"Jack, is it dead?" She fell to her knees.

"No. It'll turn back to a wolf soon. Let's get you down stairs." Jack put his arm around her waist and helped her to her feet.

"What do you mean, it'll turn back into a wolf?" She limped beside him in pain as they made it down the stairs.

"I'll explain later."

"Jack! Oh, God!" Her body started to shiver. "I can't breathe."

He picked her up in his arms and her body went limp. Jack rushed out the front door and put her in the front seat, shut the door, then rush around to the driver's side and got in.

"Abby stay with me." He looked down and saw her barely breathing. "Abby!?" Jack felt his anxiety peek as he raced toward town. "Abby hold on."

He turned left, then right, dodging traffic when he got to town. "We're almost there." Jack turned into the alley, sliding the truck sideways by Doc London's office.

 **Chapter 12**

Abby lies in a bed that's tucked in the corner next to a window. The walls of the room were concrete and all white. Her skin was fragile and pale, her eyes closed. Her breathing was labored under the oxygen mask. Jack sat holding her hand, wondering if he got her here in time.

"I'm so sorry Abby." He lowered his head; his eyes swelled with tears. Jack stood up and slowly walked around the room thinking about how he wished things were different. Tears escaped his eyes when he closed them and looked up. No matter how hard he tried to hold back his feelings he couldn't. I love her, please don't take her away from me.

"Jack?" Blake walked into the room. "What's going on?"

Suppressing his tears, he hugged his brother. "How did you know we were here?"

"After Nathan transformed and he ran out the door, I followed him, but he was too fast, so I went back to the house and I saw the blood upstairs. I called your phone, but there wasn't any answer."

Jack leaned against the wall and sighed from the gnawing stress he felt in his heart.

"What did the doctor say?" Blake narrowed his eyes with concern, placing his hands on his hips.

"Not much. The doctor and nurses worked hours to get her stable, but I don't' know anything else." Jack turned his gaze to the doctor when he stepped through the door.

Jack and Blake shook his hand.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jack looked at Abby then back at the doctor.

"Well, it's too early to tell. I ran some x-rays, drew some blood and I have her on intravenous antibiotics to kill the bacteria strain that she was infected with. I'll keep her on oxygen until her breathing improves. We just have to wait it out." Doc London walked between the guys and stood by Abby's bed. He listened to her heart and moved the stethoscope to hear her lungs.

"She's sounding better." He said, placing the stethoscope in his pocket. He scribbled on the chart and hung it at the foot of the bed.

"Jack, why don't you and Blake go home and get some rest. I'll call you if anything changes."

"No. I'm staying here." For a moment Jack lowered his head.

"Thanks doc," Blake shook his hand. "Ill see you later, Jack. I'm heading for the house."

He walked out the door with the doctor.

Jack forced his emotions aside and sat beside her, taking her hand in his, refusing to leave her alone.

Dawn broke and Abby was starting to regain her senses, turning her head side to side. Each time she tried to speak a moan followed, which tore Jack's heart as it had never been torn before. She raised her blue eyes to him and smiled.

"What the hell is going on?" Nathan raised his voice as he walked into the room.

"Nathan! What the hell are you doing here?" Jack stood and faced him.

"Blake called me and told me what happened."

"Nathan?"

"It's okay, honey. I'm here now." Nathan pushed Jack aside and sat beside her. "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner."

She turned her face toward the window and gazed up at the white clouds floating above the towering pines.

"Abby, look at me."

She slowly turned her head and looked up at Nathan. "Where are am I?" She tried to clear her throat. "I don't remember what happened."

"It's okay, just rest," Nathan told her.

Abby watched Jack walk out the door. She felt like an

important part of her happiness walked out with him.

Her breathing grew rapid and shallow. Her heart pounding in her chest. She arched her back.

"Abby?" Nathan grabbed her shoulders. "ABBY."

His words were muffled to her and she curled her body tight, shivering, clinging to the sheet. Abby looked at his face, focusing on his brown eyes as if she was begging for help.

Nathan hit the call button on the wall. "Get in here now!" His voice echoed in the room. "Hurry."

Two blonde nurses rushed into the room.

"Move aside, sir." The taller nurse pushed him out of the way.

Nathan watched Abby seize as the nurses hovered over her.

"Code Alert." One of the nurses announced over the intercom. "Doctor London. Room 56. Code Alert."

The doctor ran down the hall from his office and burst through the door, making his way toward Abby.

"Hold her down." The doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe giving her a shot in the belly. "Let's get her to the operating room."

Nathan held onto the rail of her bed as they rushed her down the hall.

"What happened?" Jack rushed up behind them.

"She seized." The doctor said, rushing alongside the nurses. "I think the bacteria's spreading."

They finally reached the red double doors. The doors automatically opened and Abby, the doctor and the nurses disappeared from Nathan's sight. Silence lingered in the hallway.

Jack and Nathan paced about giving each other a quick glance. Jack leaned against the wall worn out and hopelessly heartbroken. Nathan sat in a wooden chair, leaning on his elbows, with his face in his hands. Hours passed.

The red doors opened and the doctor walked out into the hall shaking his head.

"How is she doc." Jack wanted an answer.

Doc London was unsure of what to say. He sighed.

"Well?" Nathan asked. "Is she going to be okay?"

"The bacteria's multiplying. She was trying to transform but I stopped it for now. Come to my office so we can talk." The doctor motioned to the guys and headed down the hall. Jack and Nathan followed.

"Have a seat." The doctor closed the door and walked over to this desk and sat down. "This strain of bacteria is one I've not seen in a long time. In fact, I'm not sure I can stop it from spreading."

"You have to stop it." Jack closed his eyes for a minute. This wasn't an answer he'd expected.

"I don't know if I can Jack." The doctor leaned back in his chair. "All I can do is keep her isolated for now."

"For how long?" Nathan looked at Doc London.

"I have no idea." The doctor was scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Can I see her?" Jack stood up, placing his hands in his pockets.

"No, you can't." Nathan stood to his feet. His eyes turned red and the demons inside him as he glared at Jack.

Jack walked over and stood in Nathan's face, making a fist at his side.

"Stop it right now." The doctor spoke frankly as he lit a cigar, refusing to enter into an argument. "Jack, come with me. Nathan, you sit down and cool off."

"No worries, Doc, I'm leaving anyway." Nathan walked out the door and went on his way.

Jack walked into Abby's room and pulled a chair up next to her bed. He sat down and leaned his head back against the wall.

"I'm so sorry." His words trailed off into a murmur. "How can she bear the change that's upon her.?" Jack glared down for a moment and felt a flutter in his heart and dozed off.

The next morning Doc London was making his morning rounds and walked into Abby's room.

"Jack? You still here?"

"Hey, doc." They shook hands. "Yeah, I can't leave her until I know she'll be okay."

"Well, I'm glad you're here. I have something to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"I talked to a friend of mine, Paul Knight, who lives out west. There might be a way to stop the infection."

Jack's eyes lit up. "How?"

"I need to test your blood." Doc London said.

"I'll do anything for her."

It's just a theory, but if we can mix your antibodies, with sulfur and a small amount of wolfsbane, it might wipe out the infection, however, depending on how much the infection has spread, there's also a chance it could end up killing her in the process."

"Kill her?" Jack didn't want any more bad news.

Doc London placed his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Jack, there's a seventy-five percent chance it will kill the virus, but there is a twenty-five percent chance that she could die."

"What happens if you don't give her the mixture?"

"Then I'll have to lock her up in the back room, stop all treatment, and let the transformation happen."

"It doesn't matter which one I choose, I'll be the one putting her in the grave." Jack dreaded it, but now he was faced with a decision that he didn't have the answer for.

"Jack, what are you talking about?" Doc London asked.

"It's on my hands. If you use the mixture, she could die, but if you don't, she becomes a werewolf and if that happens she might as well be dead. I don't' want her to go through what I did. We are nothing more than the walking dead."

"There's also a possibility that the mixture will work." The doctor told him.

"I don't know what to do." Jack placed his hands on his hips and took a deep breath.

"If I had any way to stop her from transforming other than this mixture I would. But, I don't have a miracle cure written down in some secret place." The doctor said.

"The cigar box... it may have the answer. I've got to go, just take care of Abby and don't do anything until I return." Jack patted Doc London on his shoulder and rushed out the door.

 **CHAPTER 13**

He had to find it. Jack rummaged through the trunk. It has to be in here somewhere. He tossed things to the floor, emptying the trunk. Where is it? Think Jack. He stood up and walked under the bare, dusty beams in the middle of the room looking around at all the battered boxes.

Jack shifted his gaze upward. _There it is._ He turned his head scanning the room for something to stand on, only there wasn't much to choose from other than the trunk itself. He walked across an old faded rug, reached out and shut the lid. He bent over and picked up the trunk by the leather straps on the side and carried it to the window. He leaned forward, placing his hands on it, bearing his weight hoping it would hold him.

He looked up then stepped on top of the trunk and reached up toward the cigar box that was snuggled between two boards. Jack wiped the webs that surrounded it and grabbed the Prince Albert cigar box.

The same box that used to belong to Paul Thompson, Abby's uncle. He stepped down, turned and sat on the trunk. He wiped the dust off the top and opened the lid.

The diary was brown leather and the outside clip was broken and rusty. He opened the book and the pages were dark brown on the edges and smelt moldy. The scribbles inside were in green ink.

The first page reads,

'The whole family has been cursed….'

Jack tried to make out Paul's handwriting as he turned the pages. That's it. He sighed in relief. Jack closed the diary. Holding it tightly between his fingers he rubbed his thumbs against the leather. The instructions seem simple enough, but will it work?

Jack stood up and walked out the door carrying the diary tight in his hand. He made his way outside and reached out and grabbed the door handle, opened it and got in. Jack tossed the diary in the passenger seat and cranked the engine. He drove back to Doc London's office and when he stepped through the door, he saw Nathan and Blake.

The doctor was standing between them.

"What's going on?" Jack moved toward them and an uneasy feeling hit the pit of his stomach.

"Abby's gone," Nathan said.

"What do you mean, gone?" Jack looked at the doctor.

"I went into Abby's room about thirty minutes ago and she wasn't in her bed. The window was broken and blood was scattered on the bedding. We searched the clinic and outside, but we couldn't find her." Doc London said.

"What'd you do Nathan?" Jack slammed him against the wall and jammed his arm under Nathan's chin like an iron rod. "If anything happens to her, I'll kill you."

"Back off man. I didn't do anything to Abby."

Blake grabbed his brothers' arms and pulled him back. "Jack, this isn't going to help."

Jack spun around escaping his brother's grip. "That goes for you too dear brother."

"That's enough." The doctor said. We've got to find Abby. The blood that was on the sheet was tested and it's hers. But more importantly, the medicine I gave her is only good for six more hours. If we can't find her, she'll transform.

The shock that Jack felt and the anger of discovering her disappearance left him smoldering inside.

"Who would take her out of here and why?" Jack said, trying to cling to some hope.

Silence surrounded the men as they looked at one another. Jack turned his head to look behind him when he heard the door open. A man, with a bloody bandage around his head, stepped inside.

The man stood by the door a moment, pulling his long dark coat next to himself, then hastily, took a few steps forward and fell to his knees.

Doc London rushed to the man's side. He reached down and helped the stranger to his feet and walked beside him. The wounded man dropped wearily into a chair, sick and exhausted. He gazed at Jack, Nathan, and Blake, then cleared his throat.

"What's your name?" Doc London asked, checking the man's head wound. "What happened to you?"

The man wiped his mustache a few times. "Name is Chris" His voice was low and he cleared his throat again. "I was attacked by a wolf down by some cave a few miles from here. I'd heard a woman scream and when I looked inside, this very large wolf jumped me," he continued.

"I tried to fight him off, then it ran back into the cave. I staggered to my feet and rushed behind some trees. I tore my shirt so I could bandage my head and peeked through the bushes from time to time, to see if it was still there. I waited, a while, then walked for hours and ended up here."

"ABBY!" Jack rushed out the door. Nathan and Blake ran outside after him.

"Jack. Wait." Blake ran up beside his brother and grabbed his arm. "Hold up. If a wolf has Abby in that cave, it'll take all three of us to get to her."

"I don't want your help Blake, nor Nathan's." Jack walked to his car and got in, turning long enough to look at them before he drove off.

He head out of town, down the winding back roads.

Cold shivers crept down his back as he turned down the dirt road which led to the cave. The pine trees moaned and swayed in the wind.

He slammed on the brakes stopping the car when he saw a pack of wolves running the tree line. Jack watched the alpha male, the one he'd shot, leading the way. He knew the wolf was possessed with the evil curse. I've got to get to Abby before it's too late.

Jack felt the fire burning in his veins and the torment of fear for the first time in his life as he jumped out of the car and ran down the dirt path.

Jack crouched behind a tree and heard the bellowing of the wolves inside the cave. He darted through the forest gloomy thickets and somber shadows and out from the cave ran the alpha male, bellowing and gnashing its fangs. It stood like a stone statue, not afraid of anything.

The wind whistled around him and Jack watched other wolves rush out of the cave bellowing. A strange horror tortured him when he looked in the eyes of the white wolf. She fixed her eyes upon Jack and he saw the eyes of someone he had known but were no longer human.

An evil power drew him toward her like a spirit summoning someone into their trance. The curse completely filled his body. Jack's soul groaned as it twisted within his wolfish prison. Hell raged inside his blood. They stood side by side, then walked into the cave together.

« ∞ »

Nathan and Blake concealed themselves behind brush and they both kneeled down to watch. "What the hell is he doing?" Nathan looked at Blake.

"Abby's going to use Jack to summon the spirit," Nathan said. "We got to stop them." "What spirit?" Blake asked.

"It's a spirit that will stop the wolves from turning into werewolves."

Suddenly the ground shook. "What the hell was that? Look." Blake pointed to a group of men racing toward them on horseback.

"We've got to get into that cave," Nathan said. "That's our only hope."

The clan recognized Nathan and Blake when they rushed inside. More men lined up around the outside of the cave.

Dynamite landed amidst them. "They're going to blow the cave. We have to go deeper. There's another opening at the other end. Follow me, Nathan."

The cave started to collapse inwards, pinning a few of the wolves beneath the gravid boulders of stone. When Nathan and Blake reached the other entrance, they were greeted by an army of men, who tossed lit dynamite at them.

Explosions shattered the walls as they all headed back toward the middle of the cave. "What are we going to do?"

"Come with me, Blake," Nathan rushed down one of the

narrow tunnels and opened a wooden door.

The men dismounted and set forth and entering the cave from both directions, shooting wildly at anything that moved. It was the York County Sheriffs and his men.

One punctured Nathan's arm. "Shit, we have to find another way out."

Blake and Nathan rushed down another narrowing tunnel that led higher into the mountain. It was dry with only five to seven-foot ceilings. "We can go up this ventilation shaft."

Another bullet flew by their heads and lodged into the ripening wood that held the rocks tightly against the ceiling. "They're using silver bullets," said Nathan. "Climb."

More dynamite inbounds. The wolves dug upward, trying to escape the collapsing walls around them. The wolves emerged into the cemetery and some started to burn alive from the mountain dust. Others fell to the ground from being shot with silver bullets.

The werewolves burned - sending up a horrifying roar that echoed within the valley when they touched the silver fence. Men stood outside the fence injecting silver bullets into the creatures and throwing pipe bombs over the tops of the fence that exploded, forcing the creatures, backward.

Silence and smoke lingered over the cemetery. Nathan and Blake stood watching their friends die.

"Let's get out of here." Nathan and Blake walked toward the path that led home and suddenly, five werewolves jumped from trees and surrounded them. Jack and Abby walked toward them in wolf form, their eyes gleaming blood red. Blake and Nathan fell to their knees and lowered their heads.

 **Epilogue**

Jack and Abby sat on the couch. "There's something I want to show you," she said, reaching into her pocket.

"What is it, Abby? He asked giving her a confused look.

She placed the paper in his hand and closed his fingers around it.

"Remember the carnival that we stopped at. Well the gypsy wanted to tell me something and I didn't want to hear it, so she wrote it down on this piece of paper and gave it to me. I've been carrying it around with me for a while. I didn't know how to tell you."

Jack unfolds the paper. It reads: You're going to have a baby.

"Is this for real?" He jumped up and grabbed Abby by the waist and twirled her around. "I love you," he kissed her. "I always will Abby."

"I love you too, Jack," she leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

"I want to have a funeral for my aunt," she mumbled. "I need some closure."

"I can understand that," Jack said softly and pulled her even tighter.

"Jack, there's something else I need to show you, something I found," Abby gazed up at him.

"What?"

"Come to the attic with me," she stood up and looked down at Jack reaching out her hand.

Jack stands to his feet, holds her hand and they walked upstairs to the attic. She let go of his hand and walked to the trunk and opened it, reached inside and pulled out the folder. "I found this a while back," she said.

"What's in it?" Jack walked closer.

"It's some old papers that belonged to my aunt. It has all kinds of stuff in here about the werewolf sightings, but this is the one I want you to read."

Jack took the paper from her hand and read it as he walked about. He sighed and handed the paper back to Abby without saying a word.

"Well? Do you know anything about this?" She placed the paper back in the folder and put it back in the trunk.

"Abby, we need to talk. Let's go downstairs," he said. "Come."

Abby closed the lid and walked back downstairs with him.

"Sit down," he seated himself on the sofa and pulled her toward him and she falls in his lap.

Jack wrapped his arms around her and looked up into her eyes.

"I wish you'd never found out about this," he sighed.

"What, Jack?"

"There is a curse and it's already taken some of us into its power," he told her. "I'm also a werewolf Abby, just like you."

"So, the curse has taken all of us?" She wasn't surprised as much as she thought she'd be.

"Yes, sweetheart, it has," Jack rubbed her arm. "It hurts me so deep that you weren't spared."

Abby closed her eyes for a second and gazed into his eyes and she could see more than hurt, it was like he'd rather have died than see this happen to her. Abby looked down and rubbed her belly. "So, I'm carrying a baby werewolf?"

"I need to take you to see doc London and let him check you over," Jack said.

"I know, but I want to wait till after the funeral," she looks into his eyes.

"I understand," Jack kissed her.

«8»

It was early afternoon when she found herself staring out the window struggling to hold back the tears. The ridges rose and sloped off and rose again among the hills. The river swept steadily wider till it reached the pond that poured into more streams. _How can a place so beautiful turn into something so horrifying?_ She lowered her head in disbelief.

For so many years she wanted to know what happened to her aunt and now she doesn't. _Why do I feel like this?_ Abby wanted to find her alive, living somewhere gathering her thoughts, but reality set in. Then to find out Nathan took her life was more than her mind could comprehend.

He's a werewolf. She repeated over and over in her thoughts. _But how is it that I didn't know? I loved him. I loved a werewolf._ Now, she's one as well, but she didn't feel like one and she was sure he didn't either, but he killed her aunt and that's something Abby will never let him live down.

The road to the burial-ground wound down one hill and up another. Nothing like the trail she walked through when she headed to the cemetery.

She stood in a place of graves – again, only this time Abby looked down at a ready dug grave. She was wearing a black dress and heels, waiting, feeling no emotion.

She gazed to her left and the coffin had been raised on the shoulders of neighbors, who now were carrying it to the place of burial. The silence was overwhelming, not a soul said one word as she lowered her head.

Nothing could prepare her for this farewell, she was number five, her aunt's bones, in the coffin, is, at last, lowered into the grave and that's the movement she finally sobbed. _How many times can I endure this?_ Her body shook. A picture of her aunt being buried was now burned in her mind and something she will never forget.

The sorrow of her death is only more sorrow for Abby even when the dirt is closing around the remains of someone she loved. The funeral was now at its end. Abby places a rock, that her aunt had carved her initials on years ago, by her grave as Jack stood beside her.

The silence was broken by the sound of heavy footsteps. Abby stood up and looked across the cemetery and saw Nathan standing by the gate with a crushed looked of grief, which surprised her. He was holding a wreath of yellow roses, and around him, stood, in spirit, her whole family. She fell to her knees by the edge of the grave.

 **Book Two "The Gathering" Coming Soon**


End file.
